Sympathy for the Devil: A Joker Story
by Prosati
Summary: A tale of suspense, discomfort and sympathy for the devil. A twisted account of the budding romance between yourself and the Joker. Based loosely on the film: Batman: The Dark Night
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Gotham City. You are a member of the italian mob. You had always worked close with your father who was Maroni's right hand man. Once he died, Maroni took it upon himself to take you in, since you knew all the inner workings anyway. You tried and tried, year after year and still Maroni would not advance you to a higher position due to your sex. He said it would look bad for the establishment. You never let it get you down though, you still worked (twice as hard as all the men) to get as high as you could. Soon you ended up working very near to Maroni, but it was mostly because he would always hit on you. You took your opportunities where they fell. Even if he was keeping you there because he found you attractive, it made no difference to you. If men were really that dumb, then you took it as a weakness of there's and ran with it. You were clearly viewed by onlookers as the token mob whore, though you weren't. Also, you were not even full italian (half portuguese on your mother side), so letting you into a higher position would be an absolute outrage to many other members. But you were making good money, getting to join in on all the plans and fixes so you continued doing it. You had never actually carried out a hit- or killed anyone. Whenever you were given a chance with a gun you always shot in area's that were into fatal. The other mobsters saw that as a weakness too, and you had to admit...They were right...You couldn't kill. You wouldn't...

"Hey Patrizia!" You herd a yell from the other room. You got up from your desk and strode over to the next room. You approached it and leaned in the doorway.

"It's pronounced, PA-TRISH-A. Not Patrizia." You corrected very nonchalantly. You were so used to those kind of mistakes. The italians were always trying to make everything more italian.

"Hey bella, no lip today uh." Maroni said as he locked his suitcase.

You rolled your eyes and walked further into the room. "I don't know what so difficult...It's not that hard of a name, I'd settle for Pat, or even Patty." You said striding over to his desk.

"Listen doll, I don't know how many times I have to explain this to ya. This is the ITALIAN mob, got it? It's bad enough I keep you around here and you're not even a full breed." He finished sitting down behind his desk. "You'll take what I call you and you'll like it." He said pointing at you. "Besides," He said leaning in his chair. "It's a pretty decent name considering the other names people got for you around here." He said, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Wow, calling me a half breed now? Funny, where were you born, Jersey?." You said folding your arms and smiling. "I'm just as much Italian as you are." You laughed slightly at your clever remark.

"I don't wanna get into it today." He finished. You loved it when you caught him in a technicality. The truth is, you were the smartest person in that establishment. "Sit down" He said massaging his temple.

You walked over to the chair in front of his desk, and straightened out your fine tailored suit. There was no denying, you made good money, and you dressed to fit the part. Most days you worse a perfectly fitted black blazer, matched with a tight to the skin black pencil skirt. To top off the outfit you finished with a pair of sleek black glasses and cockroach killer pumps. And of course, a deep crimson lipstick, made to make your lips pop. The fact that you just happened to be attractive didn't help your situation in any way. But you figured, why hide it?

"I have a job for ya. Something I think you're really going to like." He said folding his hands. He took in a deep breath, almost like he was fighting within himself. "I want you to take over." Your eyes widened, "Just for a while." He saved himself. You let out a breath, but remained attentive. 'What's he up to?' You thought.

"Later today a few of us are--" He was cut off. By the door being thrown open. Both you and Maroni looked in that direction immediately.

"Boss! That two bit whack job is on the T.V.!" Vinny yelled.

Maroni, looked at hi for a few seconds. "Bring it here." Maroni ordered. Vinny disappeared out of the doorway and then reappeared moments later with Tony and Francisco who were carrying the T.V. The wires dragged on the floor, getting tangled in their feet.

"Madonna." You said looking up the sky in pretend agony. "Honestly boss, why are you interested in anything this guy has to say. I seen him on the news a few times now, and I gotta' be honestly, he looked insane."

"Thats the point." Vinny said raising the volume.

"He's nuts, who the hell knows what this guy will be up to next." He finished as you all starred the the television watching the latest new outbreak. It was disturbing to say the least. Images of the man in purple were all over the screen, and his latest victim was screaming for mercy. You shook your head all the while, waiting for this foolish problem to end so that you could go back to you and Maroni's conversation.

"Urgh!" You said standing up. You walked over to the T.V. and turned it off immediately.

"Hey! Wha'd ya do that for?" Francisco complained. The rest of them followed soon after.

"I'm sick of this guy. All your doing by watching him on T.V. is glorifying him. Just get out already, will ya." You scolded, resting your hands on your hips.

"Ya, boys outta' here please."Maroni said, snapping out of his trance.

"Oh excuuuuse me! Didn't know we were, uh, interrupting..." Tony said, implying that you and Maroni were having relations.

"Get the hell outta here!" You said once more one he left, slamming the door behind him. You strode over to Maroni's desk directly after, making it a point to lick your heels against the floor in irritation. You placed your hands onto his desk, leaning over.

"You were saying before, the jester came into the picture." You began.

"The name is Joker. And believe it or not. I think he's quite a threat. Trust me doll, I had the same mind set as yourself a little while ago. Until I saw what he was capable of..." You narrowed your eyelids a touch, really listening to what he had to say. "Not even the Batman can get to him..."

"Oh God! the Batman, here we go again. Ok, you know what, I'm not interested in this crap. Give it to me straight boss, what did you mean before, when you said you wanted me to take over." You said getting right to the point.

He stared up at you for a few seconds, seeming like he was contemplating within him self once again. Going through some serious inner struggle. You were about to ask him if he was alright, when he spoke before you had the chance. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna' be outta' here for the day. And I need you to stay here and hold the fort." He said. Your heart was through the roof in excitement, yet you seemed to keep your intuition close. Wondering what the catch was.

"And you want me to do this for you? Why not Vinny or Toni? Hell even Francisco had a pair of balls." You said skeptically, wondering why he would ever choose you to do something like that.

"Listen doll, They're gonna be out with me. All the guys are. But hey, if you don't want the job no problem, I'm sure I can find some small time guy to do it. Your right anyways, a pair of balls is definitely a requirement for this job."

"Wait!" You said, lifting yourself out of you lean against the desk. "Fine, I'll do it...I'll do it. You said nodding. "I was just wondering what the catch was." You said siting down into your chair again exasperated.

You looked into space, contemplating your first real chance to show Maroni that you could handle things. Even if was just a day, that was enough to prove yourself.

You could hear him standing up from his chair. "Oh, there is always a catch..." He said walking away from his desk towards you. You looked up at hi right away and noticed that he was striding passed you and towards the back of your chair.

He placed one of this hands on either arm of your chair and began to lean forward. You could feel his breath in your ear. "You know what belle, I think this job is perfect or ya. Even if your only a half breed. I always thought..." He said laughing slightly, as he placed his hands onto your shoulders rubbing them sensually, "that variety was the spice of life..."

You stood up immediately, knowing that he was going to go on one of his sexual tangents. "You know how this ends. You kiss me, I kiss you. And we both go home a little dead inside..." You turned around to face him. "What do you say we just skip it all for tonight." You said walking towards him, "I don't need to be reminded of where I stand...I need a smoke" You said letting out a breath of air. He laughed slightly, standing there alone.

"Enjoy tomorrow Patrizia!" He called out to you. You rolled your eyes in exasperation, 'again with the name', you thought. You pulled out your cigarette pack and put one in your mouth, a habit that you hated more than anything, but when you're in the mob, it becomes something like a requirement.

You awoke the next morning ready for the day you had ahead of you. It was going to be your very first time flying solo, and it felt great. This would be your chance to show Maroni what you were made of.

You got dressed in something similar to yesterday, though your hair was now up and your bangs swept to the side. You were a regular poster girl for female success and model like beauty. "Perfect" You said to yourself upon your last glance into the mirror at the door.

You took off right away locking up fast. You began to walk to work, everything in the big city was in walking distance, and you weren't a big fan of driving anyway.

As you walked you looked up at the big screen they had on one of the skyscrapers. It played the news almost all day, and on the way to work you liked tuning in, just so that you could stay up to date. You noticed that more than one hundred people were assembled around it, watching intently. You looked at them with curiosity, then the screen answered your question. The headline, Joker Strikes Again. You shook your head.

"Official's are calling it a mass problem indeed. The joker has struck again, we have a video recording of the jokers last victimization, please be warned, the images you are about to see are disturbing." The anchor said.

You watched intently, and your eyes widened at what you were seeing. There, tied to a chair was the head of the Russian mob. You remembered him vividly, you had dealt with him before, with Maroni. You watched longer, and to your dismay the man was not moving. He was dead, and his face was rather obviously carved into the shape of a smile. There was an eruption of manic laughter coming out out from the speakers. You body shivered uncontrollably. 'That voice, is so disturbing...' You thought.

As you continued watching, you could head the voice again, this time not laughing, but speaking. "You want Gotham to have order. You want order in Gotham." He repeated. "Well..." The camera turned away from the dead man and onto his face. Big, and frightening on the big screen. It was as if he was addressing everyone in the city personally. "Then, you're going to have to follow my rules. And this guy, he's just the beginning Soon, I'm going to move onto the more...Innocent..." There was a long pause, and the camera continued to shake, like he had an uncontrollable urge to fidget constantly.

He licked his lips, again, like a kind of twitch that he seemed to have. You could really hear it as he smacked his lips together. You winced, it was so alarming. "I'm a an of my word..." He finished, and then exploded into his bone chilling laughter once again.

You looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be exploding into a small kind of panic. Everywhere you turned people were talking about it. "This guy really is a piece of work..." You said to yourself as you continued to walk away.

You turned the corner one block down and came to the headquarters. You could see in the front that there was a white van blocking the way. You gave it a dirty look, 'weird...' you said walking around it. You looked into the drivers seat, no one. You shrugged your shoulder and walked up the stairs and into the building.

"Hello, Vinny? Toni? Anyone?" You called. No one answered. "Didn't think so." You said smiling brightly. It really was awesome that you were running the show today. You walked over to Maroni's office, and opened the door. You thought you might just stay in his office for the day. "What the boss don't know, won't hurt him." You said smiling slyly.

You sat in his chair and out your feet up on the desk soaking it all in. You looked around the room, acting like you were the big boss.

True, you were acting as a fall guy just because Maroni, (or anyone else) wasn't going to be there, but still- it felt good. You decided to do what Maroni usually did when he came in. You put your purse onto a couch on the other end of the room, and you threw your pack of cigarettes on the desk. You turned to a filling cabinet on the far end of the room. You opened it up and began to pull the money files. Clients, money in, and money out. You always made sure everything made sense before it went out.

You opened the file, and immediately you noticed a post- it stuck on the first balance sheet. You pulled it off and read what it said, in Maroni's handwriting. "Nothing personal Patrizia."

You cocked an eyebrow, and laughed to yourself. "Ok boss man, _whatever_." You crumpled it up and threw it to the side of the desk. "Jeez, I don't hate balancing the books _THAT_ much." You joked.

THUD!!

You jolted, and tensed up, a loud crash could heard coming from the front door.

Someone had clearly just come in, but you straightened yourself out and continued working, catching your breath from the initial shock. You had no appointments, and Maroni hadn't mentioned anything. It was most likely someone who had the wrong place, it happened from time to time, where someone came into the wrong building by mistake. You grabbed a piece of paper from the corner of your desk, and you could easily make out what the people were saying. You couldn't help but be a bit nosey.

"Looks, like dare's no one here boss." Said a man with a very heavy New York accent.

"Find someone, anyone. Where's my italian?" You heard a very familiar voice say, and the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end from the sound. You traced the name in your mind... And then it hit you, that morning, on the news...It sounded like...

"Shit...The one day I'm in charge this happens!!" You whispered to yourself in panic. You began to look around the room frantically for a phone, you would call Maroni right away, he would know what to do... You took the phone in your hand at once, and began to dial, when suddenly, something crossed your mind. 'Wait a second...Maroni...He knew...' you thought. Your eyes widened. 'That explains everything...Thats the reason he was so hesitant to tell me about this job yesterday...He was guilty- That jerk!"

You hung up the phone right away. You grabbed the post-it that you had crumpled up before,and you opened it once again... "_Nothing personal" _You read to yourself... "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" You whispered violently, crumpling it back up and throwing it across the room. "HE SET ME UP!! MAKIN' ME TAKE THE BULLET!"

You herd another loud bang, shaking you from your thoughts. They had kicked in a door, then another, then another. They were doing them all one at a time. Your heart rate shot through the roof when you herd the door next to yours burst open, "You hooo, anyone in? Nope!" You herd the familiar voice say, you panicked.

You thought frantically. You stood up from your chair, ready to run. When it was too late... Your door flew open violently, almost knocking the hinges off. You stood there, dumbfounded starring at the now destroyed door. There were two men standing there in clown masks.

You froze, as each of them had machine guns. "Hey boss, we got someone here." One of them said, You winced, knowing what was coming. Nothing could have prepared you for it...

It all went quiet, and you could hear your heartbeat in our ears, then footsteps, becoming more and more audible as it approached. Laughter began to erupt, first faint, and then growing. A purple gloved hand took hold of the door frame, and a second later, a figure appeared...The joker.

You were crippled with fear, you tried to hide it and keep cool. That's what you were always taught to do, and normally you were good at it. Today however, you failed miserably.

"Well hello beautiful" He said combing back his hair with his right hand. Starring directly at you all the while. You felt the urge to stutter, and lie, But you were speechless. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" He said ironically, making a joke. He took a step inside, "I'm offended to say the least." He finished, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked.

You tried to speak, but nothing came out. "You know what? I can see your a little uneasy, so I'm not even gonna' ask about refreshments." He cracked a joke again. "Give us a minute will ya boys. Lets see if I can't get this little canary to sing." The men in masks all seemed to sneer, and snicker. The joker turned around on his heel and attempted to shut the door his men had obviously broke. Had it not been a terrifying situation, you would have found it comical. He closed it once, and it opened. He tried again, and it opened once more. Then, he kicked it in with force. You jumped taking a step back. He stepped away to admire he work, then he turned back to you.

He walked over and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. He adjusted his blazer and looked in the chair that you were not sitting in at your desk for about 5 seconds. Then finally, he looked at you.

"Um hello, you have a meeting in progress." He mocked you.

"Uh..." You began, "I...I think you might have made a mistake. I'm, I'm not Maroni...uh, that is to say..." You shook your head, trying to make it look like you were just accidently tripping over your words rather then having them stutter from fear. "You have the wrong place..." You lied, very unconvincingly.

He put his head down, and looked at you from the top of his eyes. It scared the living hell out of you. "Don't lie." He said, surprisingly not sounding angry, but rather, like he knew you were lying, and wanted to mock you for it. "I know Maroni, and I know his place. But what I don't know is why you are here in Maroni's room. You his squeeze or something?" He asked rudely, smacking his lips (like he had done on the news so many times), looking you up and down.

You were going to speak, when he cut you off. "Look, it really doesn't mater." He said picking up the crumpled post- it he found on your desk and reading it. He threw it back on the desk shrugging. "The point is, I know I'm in the right place. It's _you _who happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said looking back at you. His eyes traced your body again, he smacked his lips in his usual well publicized twitch, "Nice legs." He said shaking his head once as he said it.

You blinked. Immediately regretting wearing your tight black skirt. You retreated behind your desk quite obviously, hiding your exposed legs. A small smirk came over his face. Like he knew he had gotten to you.

You cleared your throat. "What do you want?" You asked bluntly your voice shaking slightly.

"What no foreplay? You're killing me." He mocked. "But hey, you get right down to the point, I like that." He leaned forward, hunching over the desk, resting on his elbows.

You were so incredibly nervous, and you looked to your cigarette box. He noticed right away. You reached for it, and pulled one out. You looked like a nervous reck. Pulling one out of your pack, shaking like a leaf.

You patted yourself down, looking for lighter. You knocked over several objects on your desk while searching for one under all the papers. They crashed onto the floor.

Suddenly, you herd a click. and you looked up slowly. The joker had pulled a silver lighter out of his breast pocked, flipped it open and lit it. You looked at him for a few seconds, he didn't look like he was gonna stuff it in your eye or anything. And you wanted it so bad. You needed it. So you went for it. You leaned over the desk and placed the cigarette in your mouth, leaning close to his hand, you placed it in the flame, allowing it to catch. You looked at the joker from the top of your eyes, he was looking down at you as well frm the bottom of his eyes. Once it lit, you stepped back.

"Thanks..." You admitted. He leaned back in his chair.

"Here's the deal. Maroni still owes me." You closed your eyes at his words. You took in a deep breath of smoke, and allowed it to seep out of your nose and mouth as you breathed out. You knew you looked good, you always did when you smoked. But at the moment you would have given anything to be less attractive.

You thought about Maroni, and tried to keep your temper under control, when you lost it. "THAT BITCH!..." You said out loud.

"Ohhh, I love it when you talk dirty." He laughed baring his teeth, bouncing in his seat.

You shook your head at him. "Look, Maroni set me up. I'm not even supposed to be here today. He put me here because he knew you were coming." You slammed your hand on the desk.

"A little fight in you. I like that." He said standing. You backed away the cigarette still in your mouth. It was totally obvious that he scared you. And you hated the fact that you had just backed away. It had alerted him of his power over you indubitably.

He froze in his position up on noticing your reaction. He tilted his head and spoke, "Oh you look nervous. Well, how about a game to lighten the mood." He said stepping closer to you around the desk. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" he asked spreading out his fingers in a flashy fashion. You backed up so far that you ended up against the wall. Your expression was livid in fear. "I'll be the wolf...And you, you can be?" He asked stopping in his tracks and leaning forward a little gesturing to you. You didn't speak.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled. You jumped and winced.

"The pig. I'm the pig!" You answered frantically.

His eyes looked up to the sky and he shook his head. "No... No." He said assuming his advancement towards you licking his tips twitchily. "You're more like a fox." He continued towards you, his last line making no real sense to the nursery rhyme, other then the implication of your attractiveness. "A Stone...Cold...Fox." He finished in a very relaxed fashion checking you out once more, very nonchalant. You winced, and felt sick, you hated yourself for showing so much emotion. It was obvious that this guy was loving every minute the he scared you.

"It's nothing personal toots- I just want the money. I just want, whats coming to me." He said smiling. "Kinda' like you. You trusted a snake in the grass- big mistake! And now, it's gonna cost ya." He said finally stepping directly in front of you.

He took the cigarette out of your mouth and pressed against you on the wall. He was so much taller than you, so it was easy for him to over power you. Chest and chest. "You know you oatta' be careful. This stuff is a real killer." He said in all seriousness, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. Then, out of no where he laughed at his own joke, Maniacally, insanely... He was now right against your body on the wall. You placed your hands on his chest, trying to make him keep his distance but it was no good. He was too strong. "You know I feel real bad. I mean-"

He stopped and looked down at your hands against his chest. He looked back up at you and shook his head smiling mouth closed. "This isn't going to work. Lets get more comfortable." He said shaking his head slightly grabbing your wrists, hard. You winced in pain, and let out a moan of displeasure. He raised them above your head and held them against the wall. You were trapped. and he got closer, right in front of your face you were trying to turn your head. His hot breath could be felt against your face. And he smelled like a mix of gasoline and cheep cologne.

"I mean," He repeated himself continuing, like nothing had just happened, "You know who I am, but I don't know who you are." He fiddled with your wrists above your head, and then you realized he was holding you now with only one hand as he brought the other down and put it in his pocket. He was very strong, so strong in fact he could hold you with only one hand.

When he brought the knife closer to your face you squirmed, twisting your face every which way. More so that before.

"Hey come here. Look at me." He said almost in a whisper taking your face with the hand that held the knife. Oh how you wanted to scream.

"Give me a name, common, give it to me. Give it to me." He whispered to himself insanely. It was almost like he wasn't even talking to you; but to himself. He truly was twisted.

"Patricia." You said out loud, clearly. The last thing you wanted to do was lie to him now and risk a horrifying face job.

"Good girl!" He said smiling. "You know..." he said pushing even further into you making your ribs hurt. "It really would be a shame to ruin you." He said turning serious all of a sudden, acting like you were an object that could be scratched.

He starred at you for a few seconds saying nothing, the knife still up against your face, ready to slice at any second. You could think of nothing but getting out of there.

The door burst open and fell to the floor this time. The joker closed his eyes for a second in irritation. "WHAT?" He turned around in a flash, dropping your arms immediately. You fell forward slightly, and tripped on you heel, falling to the floor. You felt a sudden extreme pain in your ankle. You screamed out. You had landed wrong, and twisted your ankle on the landing. You gripped it. 'Shit...how Am I going to get away now.!!..' You thought in panic.

The joker turned around and looked down at you. He did a double take, "Cluts." He said looking down at you and rolling his eyes.

The man waiting at the door finally spoke. "Boss, someone musta' seen us come in. Da' cops are on dare' way."

"Nice!" The joker said at once. He then raised a handgun from his pocket directly at the man in the door. And in the same instant. He shot him square in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead.

Your breathing turned into hysteria, you had seen men get shot before. But this situation made everything so much worse.

The joker turned back around to you slowly, and tilted his head.

"So your a member of the mob and you've never seen someone get shot? You're in the wrong business doll face." He said ironically, bending down. "I need to take off right now, you know how it is when your so popular." He said grabbing you by your face again.

"You know, since I've been here you never smiled. Not once." He said griping your face tighter. "Why so serious?" He questioned once more, the knife still in his hand, this time propped up against your throat.

"Please, don't-" You began tears in your eyes.

He stood up on one swift movement, ignoring you. He reached down a grabbed you under your arm. You put pressure on your ankle and began to scream. "Ouch! Please stop!" You yelled.

"Don't worry about it doll. We're gonna' put a smile on that face yet." He said sounding very dangerous.

He continued dragging you. "Oh my God, no, don't!!" You began to beg realizing that he was trying to kidnap you. "I can't even walk! What god could I be to you?!"

He began to laugh maniacally and he looked back to you as he continued to drag. "Don't worry, you'll be spending most of your time on your back anyways." He laughed louder than you had ever herd.

You began to panic even more, a feeling of impending doom crushing down on you. What was he going to do to you?...How?... And when?

He walked into the hall where the one other guy had been waiting in the foyer. He threw you to him. "Throw her in the back. Let's blow this dump." He said throwing open the doors and walking out. The masked man dragged you by the arm, just as viciously as the joker. You struggled against him, and continued to as he dragged you outside, still holding his machine gun.

You could see the joker walking towards the white van. 'Shit...I should have seen this coming...' You blamed yourself getting ready to cry from pain and fear.

The guy threw you to the ground right in front of the back doors of the van. You landed and cried out from pain, your ankle was now swollen. He approached you to pick you up again, and you kicked him with your none hurting leg. Your heel digging into his leg. You weren't afraid of this guy. You knew what kind of man he was, a total dog. He only did what his master commanded. And he wasn't allowed to do anything to you unless his boss said so. You worked along side guys like that all the time, you even were one at times.

He screamed out. "You little!-" He began but joker stopped him from advancing.

"Na, ah- ah." He said grabbing the guy from the back of his neck pressing down hard. He slammed his head into the open door of the van and knocked the guy out.

He then lifted you by the arm again and threw you into the back. "Try and play nice!" He said laughing hysterically. You could hear him walking to the front of the van, getting seated.

It all happened so fast and there you sat now. Sitting in the impenetrable van of a complete psychopath. In panic, in fear, broken, and panicked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret's Out

**Hey all, sorry if this is the first tie I'm talking to you in this story, I couldn't figure out how to do it on the first one. But in any case. Here I am, and I just want you all to know that you can message me at any time. I love hearing from my readers and it helps me detect whether or not I'm going in the right direction. Thanks for reading guys, Enjoy! **

The van began to move, you herd a loud deafening screech, and you knew that the joker had just taken about 20 dollars off his tires. You looked around frantically, but there was no way of being seen from the outside. You knew these vans all too well, they were used all the time by mobsters, for the soul reason that you could see nothing from the outside in. You tried to stand, but you realized that you were picking up speed increasingly.

The back was full of rope and one of two bottles of gasoline. Nothing that could have helped your ankle, and nothing that could have helped you bust out of there. You were beginning to panic. 'What is this whack job gonna' do?' You thought.

Suddenly, you were thrown full blast the other end of the car. You tried to save your head from hitting the side but it was no good. You had clearly turned a corner at your high speed. The gasoline bottled had also been thrown across the way and smacked the sides of your body. You screamed out, as one of the bottles hit your rips hard.

You held your head and your side tightly. You closed your eyes for a second. 'Fuck this...I can't believe I'm here. I know what's gonna' happen. He's gonna' kill me for sure.' You sat there worried. You felt a sudden warn sensation on your temple, and touched your hand to it.

You were thrown again, just as violently, but causing n injuries. You lied on your back, your legs sprawled out. You raised your hand back to your temple, and pulled it away quickly. Blood, not a lot, but enough to drip down the side of your cheek. "Damn it..." You whispered to yourself at once in exasperation. "If I ever get out of this...I'm going to kill Maroni..." You said out loud, slamming your fist on the floor of the van.

You had been around the mob long enough to know about the twisted stuff that went down when hostages were taken. And you, not even an important hostage. After all, Maroni had set you up, he wanted you to take the fall for him. Your life was not an asset at all. The joker could do anything to you, and it would go unnoticed.

The car turned again, in a big way, throwing you once more. Yu went over a bump and you literally flew into the air 2 feet. On you landing you did a belly flop, hitting your head hard, square between the eyes. You saw nothing but black.

A jolt. You could feel yourself moving, but you could see nothing. You tried to fluter your eyes, painful. like your pupils were bruised. You finally began to open your lids, just a crack and it was all a blur. Your glasses were gone.

As you squinted your tried to make out what was happening around you. But it was difficult due to your lack of vision. You tried and tried, but the more you squinted the more you realized that your eyes were actually injured. Someone had punched the living daylight out of you. Most likely while you were asleep. You wanted to panic, but you tried to remain logical. You knew this trick. You had seen it used tons of times. Mobsters used it on hostages to make them feel like they've been damaged. To make them feel pain and panic. You took in a deep breath, and your ribs seared with pain in every breath. 'Urgh God...I'm still hurt from the hit in the ribs...' You thought.

You moved your arm to touch your face, but you quickly realized that you were paralyzed. You pulled at your arms again, despite the pain you got from tensing up your muscles. 'Damn it...' You thought. You were tied down to a chair. Your arms bound behind you, and your blazer was missing as well.

You lifted your head, and tried to open your eyes as far as the pain would allow. There was no doubt in your mind that they were both black. You felt a pulsating pain from your high adrenalin in your head. Mostly where you had been hit in the car, and you let out a small cry of discomfort.

The room was dark. And it look deserted. "Where the hell am I?" You asked yourself out loud.

"Oh, you made it, I'm so thrilled." You herd in a dangerous tone from behind you. You jumped in your chair slightly. You knew that voice...

Footsteps began to irrupt from behind you. You him closing in on you with every step.You felt a painful rubbing on your scalp, he was running his fingers roughly your hair. Then, he tossed your hair like a rag doll to the side. Soon, he was in front of you. You tried to look up, but the pain was too great. You were sitting about 2 feet away from him, your eyes with his waist.

He knelt down in front of you. "Hiiii." He said, dragging the greeting out like someone who had done you wrong and was trying to rectify it.

You shook in your chair violently, trying to break free. "Oh no, don't bother getting up." He said to you smacking his lips.

"Why did you bring me here?" You said at once, not beating around the bush.

"Why? Well, why not?" He said, making no sense.

"I'm not what your looking for." You said almost directly following his statement. "If you're looking for a hostage, I'm the wrong person. Maroni doesn't care about me. If he did he wouldn't have set me up to take his fall." You said to him at once. You lowered your voice and leaned forward. "If it's money you want. I got that. I can give you whatever Maroni owes you. Just let me go. We can act like this never happened. I go back to work tomorrow, acting like it's all good with the boss. And I lift the money from Maroni. You'll be rich by Thursday." You finished, sitting up straight.

He began to laugh maniacally. "All you care about is money. You mobsters, you're all alike." He said, all the while smiling. "Well, what if I'm not interested in money?" He rebutted your comments.

"Every man cares about money." You said, still trying to convince him. "If not, then why take me? Why bother with me? I'm useless to this whole, Maroni grudge you got going on." You said, beginning to get irritated. "I know how this is going to go down. I've been around the block before clown. You call out a number. Whatever comes into your deranged head. You give Maroni a call, and tell him if he doesn't give it to you- you'll blow my fuckin' head off-" You wanted to go on, but he cut you off by laughing.

He bounced on the ball of his foot as he continued to kneel next to you. "We are going to have to break you of that mob mentality, hot legs." He laughed. He stood up and walked across the room to get himself a chair. He picked it up by the back and put it directly in front of you. He sat down, your knees now practically in line. He leaned over onto his lap and continued talking to you. "This is not a mob operation. And it is not going to run_ according to plan._" He said making bunny ears with his fingers at the last few words.

You let out a breath of air, and continued squinting at him. You were so confused. This guy made no sense at all. Ever. He starred at you for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"What if I told you..." He began but you continued to look around the room trying to gage your poor vision. He noticed and stopped speaking, following where you were looking with his eyes. Then he looked back to you. "Listen, I'm going to need your full attention alright." He said while reaching in to his breast pocket and pulling out your glasses. He opened them up and began trying to put them on you. He was mocking the entire time. Pretending like he didn't know how, like a blundering clown at a circus. Then, in one hard motion, he pushed them onto your face. Hurting your already bruised eyes. You let out a moan of pain. "Oh, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." He said at once, acting like he cared about your pain. "Like I was saying, What if I told you that I was not interested in the money...Hmm?" He said turning his head creepily and staring at you from the top if his eyes. "What if I," He said looking up into nothingness, "just wanna' watch you squirm." He said placing his hands around your neck and squeezing hard. You tried to scream, but he was cutting off your air supply. Your eyes began to water, and just as you thought you were going to pass out he let go, smiling all the while.

You coughed for about ten seconds, trying to regain your lost air. You cried out once again, this time something more resembling a whimper. "Oh, and those black eyes Compliments of your truly." He said standing up. "And don't worry, you'll be out of here faster then you think. I got plans for you toots." He kicked the chair out of the way violently.

"And what kind of plans are those?" You asked, still choking slightly, this time with attitude. He took step closer to you after kicking the chair until he was right in front of you.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said.

He began to lean down so that he was eye level with you. "Oh, and in the future..." He began.

"What?" You spate, again with attitude.

You felt a tight, blunt force smacking against your cheek. You screamed slightly, he had smacked you. The side of your face burn with pain.

"Don't give me any of that mob bitch attitude. You might have been a big shot back at work. But here, this is my world." He said getting close to your face. You flinched and turned so that he wouldn't get too close.

He smacked his lips, a moment later. You were still wincing, your head turned, trying to think of anything but he idea of his face being so close to yours.

You waited, and nothing. You could hear nothing, he didn't say a word. You opened your eyes slowly...

"BOO!" He popped up, still in front of your face. You jumped and winced once more for only a few seconds. He began laughing maniacally. "I can see now ...That... Having you around is gonna be ...A real _blast." _He said taking time to laugh in between words, putting a real emphasis on the last part.

He smacked his lips after laughing, "Now, lets get down to business." He said lowering his gaze to your black blouse. He gestured once, but pulled back in a twitch like fashion. Then, he went for it. He placed his gloved fingers onto the first button of your blouse.

Your eyes widened despite the pain, and you completely ignored the torturous discomfort and malaise you were experiencing to squirm uncontrollably. You shook your shoulders, kicked your legs and shook your head, all that you could. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" You yelled at the top of your lungs.

He jumped theatrically at your sudden fierce movements (for those of you who can't picture the joker jumping, picture the scene in Dark Night when he forgot Rachel's name, and Dent yelled at him, he jumped. Also, when the last explosives at the hospital were not working. And they finally worked in the end, he fumbled with the controlled and jumped.) You knew what it was like to be treated like a piece of ass by some slob dick head from the underbelly of the italian mob. You experienced it every day in the beginning. Against your will most of the time. And you promised yourself that it would never happen again.

"Right, right, right- EASE UP MOBSTER!" He said taking his hands an placing fumbling them on your shoulders roughly. You were surprised by how strong this guys really was. After all, he looked so utterly weak in his mannerisms. When he secured you down, he put his face right up to your again, your were breathing heavily. "I'm going to have to ask you to relax babe." He said, now removing one hand from your shoulder and pulling your hair back, you winced. Once he had your attention he removed his other hand from in your shoulder and opened up his purple blazer so that you could see inside. There, sitting in his breast pocket, clearly visible was a 8 inch ling ice pick. He looked at you again, and tilted his head creepily. "Capisce?" He said.

You nodded, or at least tried to (he had your hair so tight).

"What- was- that- Patricia?," He began, speaking in extremely proper english, annunciating his words. "I- can- not- hear- you!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Yes!" You yelled back.

"Yes...WHAT?!" He said again, still keeping his voice raised with emphasis on certain words.

You didn't answer. You didn't know what else he wanted.

"Try, YES..." He thought to himself for a moment, "boss..."

You grunted in disobedience, and his hand tightened on your hair. You let out a quick scream. "YES BOSS! YES BOSS!" You yelled, half yelling and half whimpering.

He released your hair, practically whipping your head. "Niceeee!" He said at once. "I like the sound of that...I'm the boss, and your my little...secretary." He said bending down once more, winking at you as he did so. You felt sick.

"Now, this will only take second." He placed his fingers back onto your blouse button, you wanted to scream again, kick him, hurt him. But with that ice pick in his pocket- you weren't taking any chances.

He undid the first button, and you began to let out deep breaths of air in panic, and crying without tears. You were down right scared, and you wanted to vomit uncontrollably. He undid the second one, now moving his attention to your face, while he struggled with the third one. "You know, I don't take any pleasure at all in this sort of thing." He said shaking his head, speaking in a mocking fashion.

You let out a breath of air in a sarcastic fashion. "Well, " He began looking up and rolling his eyes, "Maybe just a bit" He said beginning to laugh. "And that expression on your face! HA! I love the look of a woman in frantic fear!" His laugh faded as he continued struggling with the last button, "Where do you buy your clothes, the national guard?" He mocked you. He continued struggling, getting more and more irritated, until finally he did it.

The button opened, relieving the top of your bra. He glanced over to the right side. "Oooh, Victoria's Secret. Looks like the secret's out." He laughed.

You rolled your head back, feeling like you wee going to pass out from your impending nausea that he was giving you.

"Oh, no no no no no!" He said quickly one after the other. He smacked your face around a bit, rougher than he needed to. "I need you awake for this. Pay attention" He said taping his breast pocket, which you knew to mean; _listen or ill rip you a new one_.

He took his index finger and raised it up, you looked at it confusedly. He began to lower it down, until it touch you collar bone, then it made its way down. His touch on that part of your body sickened you ten times more than when it was anywhere else. You tensed up, flinching at every passing second, Then, without warming, he began to tap down, still with his index finger just at the top of your right breast.

You screamed out loud. It hurt like hell. 'why would that hurt?' You wondered frantically.

You looked down and your eyes widened. There right where the joker had been tapping was cut, about the size of a quarter. All stitched up with a lump inside it. You became worried, and panicked.

"You see that?" He said to you at once. You looked to his face, fear being your main, uncontrollable expression.

"This

is

a

tracking

device." Each time he said a word he tapped the cut. "I had one of my guys plant it into while you were passed out. So, if you try to run. I'll find you. And if you try to hide, I'll find you. If you kill yourself, I'll know, and if you try and fuck with the situation, I'll hunt you down." He said through gritted teeth. You stood there, mouth hanging open. You could not believe it, he had planted a tracking device under your skin.

"You..." You swallowed hard, "You're twisted..." You stuttered out of breath, though you had not been running.

He laughed at your statement with so much glee; all of his teeth born to your confused eyes. "See? Thats the one! That's the expression! That fear! And you haven't even herd he best part." He said still laughing. He stood up and took a few steps ahead of you. He pulled out a small device out of his right pocket.

"This," He began showing it to you. "Is the object of your own demise..." He said at once. "It's the detonator to your very own bomb sweetheart. The same tracking device that is now within your body, doubles as a nice little explosive. But don't let size fool you baby. There nothing small about the kaboom that comes out!" He said laughing still. Your eyes were open as far as they could go from the swelling, and your heart rate was worse than it had ever been. You wanted to get the hell out of there.

'A BOMB INSIDE ME!' You thought maniacally. 'THIS IS FUCKIN' INSANE!!'

He walked back towards you and threw the detonator to the side. He walked behind you and untied your rope. He lifted the chair and you fell to the flood, crashing down on your ankle again. You let out a cry of pain.

"Ok, here we go." He came up behind you quick as a whip and lifted you by the top of your arm. You were raised up, but you could not support yourself. He pulled you up again, and you fell once more, down to the cold cement floor. "You really are a cluts." He said bending down. "No problem." He swept you off of the ground and into his arms bridal style. You struggled against him the whole time. But being as strong as he was, he kept his grip on you.

After abut ten steps you could feel yourself becoming airborne. He had throne you into the air and onto a wire riddled sofa on the other end of the room. A single wire had dug deep into your left arm. It was disgusting. Dust flying everywhere as you landed. You coughed uncontrollably landing on your stomach letting out small fits of pain from the wire. You looked up to him as fast as you could, and was already walking away. He grabbed the detonator that he had thrown before.

He walked back over to you and kneeled down like he had done before. He picked you up by the shoulders and made you sit digging his finger into the cut that the wire had given you. You cried out again, and he spoke over you, ignoring you calls. "This, is for you." He said, taking the detonator in his one hand and your right hand with the other. He placed it firmly into your hand, then reached for your other one smashing them together onto it.

"What?" You asked, some what under your breath.

"What? You didn't think I was going to pull the trigger did you?" He said in fake concern. "No, no. You're going to do it. You're a long way from the italian mob _BELLA._" He mocked shaking your hands.

You shook your head, "That makes no sense." You began.

"So I guess the saying is true. You can't have beauty and brains." He said rolling his eyes. "I gotta' disappear for a few hours," he began, you almost spoke, when he cut in again, he smiled and turned his gaze down, back down to your still open blouse. He took in a deep breath and smacked his lips looking to you in his twitchy nature. Then he knelt back down and put his hands back onto your buttons again, doing them up one at a time.

"I know your gonna' miss me, but your boss man will be back real soon. Scouts honor." He said smiling slightly finishing the buttons. "But while I'm gone, " He began turning his head slightly. "Daddy's gonna need you to focus." You closed your eyes in disgust. "Let me assure you that your not getting out of here. Not with everything still intact anyways." He promised you. "So, here it is. The answer to your problems. A quick and virtually painless death." He starred at you for a few seconds, and you were shaking your head slowly.

"Oh you say that now." He said placing one of his hands on either side of your body, leaning in close to your face, his hot breath on you. "But when the minutes start to wind down, and you think about all the fun things I could do to you if your still alive when I get back..." He said as he made hand gestures and touched your face every once in a while, "You'll be singing a different tune..."

He remained close to your face for a few seconds, lifting his head, sliding his jaw forward slowly. He traced your face with his eyes sensually.

"See you in half an hour." He said standing up in one swift motion and turning his heel.

He opened the door and pointed to a clock on his way out, taping it with his index finger twice. Then, he disappeared behind it.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. It's going to get really good in chapters to follow so I hope you all message and stay tuned for more as I post them. With school in progress now you all must understand that I can't post every day, but i will post fasted depending on my amount of people messaging. Much love, Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Killer Instinct

**Hey all, Sorry it took so long for this one, but it's here now right? I really hope you all enjoy it. Please message if you're liking it. I'm still nt sure of I should keep going with this. Peace out!**

As soon as the door shut...

You whipped the detonator to the other side of the couch and let out a squealing sound, and you frantically dusted yourself off, like you had just been attacked by a swarm of bees. You felt disgusted, everything felt dirty, and although you were sane, an on looker would have had to wonder. You wanted to wash away his touch from your body- his words against your face. Everything.

"This is fucking crazy!!" You said out loud in a squealing whisper. "Oh shit!...Oh shit!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" You continued to cry to the heavens. "A bomb, I have a bomb inside my body!" You tried to stand up, but it was no good. Your ankles were still a useless appendage. You sat up straight as you could and looked around the room.

"I could cut it out of me..." You found nothing around the room at all that could have been used as a sharp object. "Oh who the hell am I kidding, I couldn't cut that out of myself! Urgh! This guy is INSANE! I'm not going to let him turn me into SAW 5!!" You said out loud.

You placed your hand onto your forehead, and rubbed your bangs out of your face. You were sweating pretty badly, and you felt like you were going to pass out from the heat your body was producing. Stress always managed to do it to you. And this; this was the ultimate stressful l situation.

"Ok, just relax Pat...You have to think this through..." You said, placing your hands over your face so that you could see nothing. 'Think...You've seen this before, how would someone go about escaping from his kinda' thing if Maroni was going to put on the cement shoes?' You thought.

You let out a loud thundering cry. "Who the hell am I kidding...This Joker guy is right. I'm a long way from the mob. This guy is not about money, or reasoning. He's straight up fucked!" You cried. You whipped your mouth with your hands in exasperation. "God I need a cigarette." You said at once in a loud whisper. You looked around the room, spacing out for a second, then you turned your head to either side of you to crack your neck. There, on your left side, sat the detonator that you had cast before.

You took a deep breath disgusted. "He actually expects me to use that thing...He's nuts!" You said letting out a breath of air. You continued looking around he room, wondering how you were going to solve the issue at hand.

The more you looked around the more anxious you became. So many emotions were running through your head. You wanted to get out of there, the joker was by far the most frightening entity that you had ever come into contact with. You were also angry, all you could think about when you weren't being beaten or cut up by the joker was Maroni. You wanted to get your hands on him and beat him to a pulp. "He should be here right now...Instead of me..." You closed your eyes, and began to cry.

It was all too much. The anger the fear...You broke down. You began to cry into your hands. Everything hurt you, and every salty tear that fell burt the inside of your eyes like nothing else. You let out a cry of pain. "Ouch! Damn it!" You wanted to stop but you couldn't. There was pain in so many areas. You rubbed your face a few times and turned your head back to the detonator.

"He said... That he was going to do something when he got back, if I didn't do it..." You said breathing deeply. "I'm not doing it..." You said shaking your head, "I'm not fucking doing it!" You said again reassuring yourself angrily. "I can't let me break me..." You whispered swallowing hard.

You raised your head quickly, looking at the clock. 'Twenty minutes left...' You thought. You looked down at your decrepit ankle. "Urgh..." You said out loud.

You lifted it up onto the couch, removing your high heels. The skin was a shade of purple, but you knew you had not broken it. You had sprained your ankle before and this was the same pain. You just had to try and stay off of it for 24 hours and then, you would be able to get around much better. But the fact still remained, whether you were able to walk or not; the joker had leverage over you. The bomb that was imbedded in your chest might as well have been a short leash.

You reached to touch the area that it was, through your blouse you could feel the small bump. Your hands ran over the softness of the blouse and you shuttered. Remembering when he had his hands on you, making you come undone.

You closed your eyes in disgust. You had been around the block before, and living amongst the mobsters or so many years gave you tough skin. But still you knew that it was absolutely crucial to keep your sits about you...The Joker was not your classic criminal...

You herd a loud shutter, like the room was shaking. You tensed up and listened closely. A few scurrying footsteps could be herd walking towards where the noise was.

"Uh, boss..." You herd a man say. It was slightly muffled due to the fact that a wall separated you.

Directly following the mans stuttering incompetence, you herd that agonizing voice...

"So, hear any Kaboom?" He said, unmistakably talking about you.

"Kaboom?" A different voice asked. You herd another loud smashing sound, like someone had just been thrown to the ground.

"If you want something done right, you just have to do it yourself..." The joker said. You herd a loud pounding noise, like he had just kicked the man, hard. "You and you, get out there, and _find_ him."

"Who Boss?" Said the guy who was not on the ground.

"MARONI WHO ELSE!?" He yelled, it echoed off the walls. No one answered him, all you could hear was the sound of a bunch of scurrying feet across the floor. 'Maroni? Hmmm, looks like he's still after him at least...' You thought, satisfied that perhaps Maroni was going to get his just deserts.

Once the room had seemingly cleared out, your breathing became almost silent, struggling to hear something, anything...

Footsteps began to erupt, the jokers footsteps. "Why don't you get up?" You herd him ask. Apparently the man he had smacked down, did not leave with the others...

"GET UP!" You herd him yell. You jumped from the sudden change in volume. 'This guy is insane!' You thought. 'I need to get the hell out of here, I need to-'

"No! NO NO PLEASE!" You herd the man who was on the floor yell.

BANG!

You covered your mouth in fear of screaming out loud. "Oh my God...Oh my God...This guy..." You couldn't even finish you sentence. You collapsed your upper body onto your couch.

You felt sick. You just herd a man beg for mercy...Beg for his very life. And the joker didn't even seem to care at all. He just shot him.

Against you herd footsteps, and you wanted to duck in cover and hide. But you ankle wouldn't allow you.

"Ahhh perfect!" You herd the joker say just outside the door.

There was a loud bang, and you jumped, actually letting out a scream.

You looked to the door and saw nothing. Your heart rate increased dramatically, then just as you were about to move from your frozen stupor, you saw the jokers back, coming through the doorway. He appeared to be pulling a cart of some kind. Once he entered the room, he pushed the cart to the side and slammed the door behind him.

"It is so hard to get god help these days." He said with a smile on his face walking towards you.

You swallowed hard, and shivered at his presence in the room.

"Couldn't do it could you?" He asked, still smiling at you, and closing in with every passing second. "I knew it!" He said excitedly. "And here I thought you were a mobster" He taunted you, standing in one place.

"I am a mobster." You snapped at once, glaring at him.

He starred at you for a few seconds, then with no warning he seemed to jolt towards you, faster than you had ever seen anyone move.

He grabbed your throat roughly, strangling you again like he had done earlier. "What did I tell you about that mob bitch attitude, hmm?" He asked you in all seriousness.

His grip was tight, this time it was not just a loss of oxygen he was actually bruising your skin with his finger tips, and your throat was being crushed under his force. You felt a sudden push, and he threw you to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of you. And you could not speak, only gasp for air... and listen. You looked up to him starring for a few seconds, looking at his face. It truly was horrifying. Like a person who didn't care about themselves at all; he had cheap clown make up smeared all over his face, showing bits on skin in certain area's because it was no evenly distributed. His hair was all oily and greased up, he was clearly dirty, unbathed in days, maybe weeks. His eyes were a deep ocean of thick black paint and his lips all the way to his upper cheekbones dripped with red lipstick. He was a clown that had lost all purpose...A complete psycho. You squinted hard, looking to him more closely. Hidden under all his red lipstick was a most obvious bubbling, disfiguring scar on both sides. Like they had been completely cut open at one point.

You almost felt a ting of sadness for him, but then, he spoke.

"Well, you had your chance doll face. And you didn't pull the trigger. But you know what?" He asked, but answered his own question, "I'm going to give you a second chance. Maybe it's because I wan to watch you squirm and maybe its because I like the way you move in that skirt." You swallowed hard, still trying to catch your breath.

He walked pass you, and on his way towards the couch, he stepped on your ankle, with dead weight.

You screamed out, with what little air you were beginning to get back. He laughed all the while, and when he reached the couch he sat on it like he had had a rough day at the office.

He sat directly in the middle, and lifted both his arms to rest them on the backrest of the couch. He was looking at you like he had a plan. And you remained, ever scared.

"Come here." He beckoned at once. You swallowed hard, and did not move at first. He laughed, "Okkkkk, let's try this again. Come here...Or I'm going to go over there...And I won't be getting back up." He said shirting in the seat, implying that he was going to rape you if you didn't go to him.

You didn't want to push him at all, so you sat up quickly and began to struggle over to him. You were confused about the joker in all aspects. He didn't look like the kind of guy who was interested in raping random women. He didn't look like he was interested in rape at all in fact. After all, he didn't want money- and a man who doesn't want that, in your opinion, wasn't in the right mind at all.

He had said it before, he liked seeing your face when it was scared. He got off on it. But even with your knowledge that he didn't even really enjoy rape, your worry was not erased. Nothing was stopping him from enjoying it this time...

You crawled over to him shakily and he watched the entire time. You fell slightly just at his feet, and you looked up to find that had rolled his eyes and was checking an imaginary watch on his wrist for the time. You cocked an eyebrow, and made a face of utter insanity towards him while your head was down.

Then in one movement, you sat back up still on the floor, leaning against the couch. He looked over towards you and you were at least a foot away from him, on the other side of the couch completely.

He made a gesture with his face, telling you to get on the couch. You reached the couch cushion and used it as leverage to pull you up. Once you were half way up, you used your working leg to push you up.

You sat on the couch, leaning against the back of it, looking over and seeing that you were still abut a foot away from him. That was your intention, to remain as far away as possible.

"Listen toots," He began looking directly in front of him and away from you, "I'm going to let the fact that you took those heels of your off slide. But your going to have to meet me half way." He said looking back to you. He lifted his two hands off of the couch and tapped his lap twice. Starring at you from the top of his eyes, he placed his arms back up outstretched on the backrest of the couch. You eyes widened to the max... "And none of that side saddle stuff, I want the full ride." He finished, not cracking a smile at all but remaining in all seriousness.

He wanted you to saddle him, sitting on his lap, on leg on either side. You were disgusted, and upset. You had not even moved yet, and you wanted to be off. He was utterly unnerving, sitting there, his arms outstretched and waiting for you to go down on him...Like he owned you.

You knew it could only get worse, so you did what he said, upset all the while and looking rather queazy. You inched your way over to him, and checked out his body, he wouldn't take his eyes off of you and it made you feel so vulnerable.

Your skirt was to your knees ad it was tight, so you had to pull it up slightly. As you did, you closed your eyes in disgust and fear. "Not bad." He said scaring you.

You kept your eyes closed a little longer then you need to, wishing he would just overt his glare... But he did not...

You lifted your left leg first, reaching over his body. If you could you were gong to try and not touch him at all, just allowing you legs to lower over his pelvis. But it was no good, you were too short to accomplish it. So you were there, straddling him completely, trying to get comfortable...Or at least as comfortable as you could be.

Then, he shifted where your stronger right leg was positioned, causing you to fall onto him. You let out a disgusted noise, as you landed only inches away from his face, your left arm being the only thing that separated him and you from becoming much more friendly that you bargained for. You swallowed and got up quickly, looking in another direction from him.

He continued to look down on you. Shifting his position every now and then so that your hips rubbed together. You placed the back of your hand to your mouth, almost becoming sick.

"Sooo," He began to speak, finally ending the tension. He sat up, and your chests became closer. You placed your hands on his chest and tried to push yourself further away. But it was futile. Everything you did, he countered it making sure you two were incredibly close. "I don't know what you're so jumpy about. I'm sure you're real used to his kind of thing...Just pretend I'm Maroni." He said smiling at you lowering his voice.

You wanted to avoid his face at all costs, not looking at him. But his last comment forced you to glare at him. "Aww, did I go too far that time?" He said leaning in closer to you. "Tough." He finished leaning back.

"I'm not Maroni's little skank." You said to him at once, unable to control yourself. He starred at you for a few seconds and you immediately regretted speaking.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Your eyes widened and you tried to move back, but he was too quick, grabbing your face and putting it to your cheek. "You can say what you want babe, its all the same to me. But just think about it. About how god you had it with Maroni. Sure he might have grabbed your ass a few times, bedded you once or twice. But at least he left it at that." He said smacking his lips. "Not me doll. Not me. I'm gonna' have you wearing the scars for everyone to see." He said tracing the knife around your face.

You wanted to scream out, but the slightest movement might force the joker to tear your face in two. You were too frightened to move, and you were infuriated by what was coming out of his mouth. All shots at you. Shots at everything you worked for. And what was worse. He was right...

Maroni did everything he mentioned...And more...And you, you let him, just to accomplish your means.

"So, I gotta' ask," He began smiling once more, sticking the knife over your lips lightly. "If you'd do all that to make Maroni move you up in rank...What would you for me to let you live?" You heart rate increased. "You say you weren't his skank...Would ya be mine?" He laughed again.

You were unable to help yourself. It all hurt too much. As much as you would like to hide that all those years of abuse from Maroni hurt you. You could not. It was agony being reminded of it, and the joker knew. He wanted to see you squirm. He most likely didn't even want you as his own "skank" as he called it. But he sure was a good actor.

"Common, common, say it. Say it." He was whispering to you insanely. His free hand began to move around your thigh and you managed to let out a fain squeak.

"Get off of me you freak..." You began.

"I'm the freak?" He questioned you. "You're the one who worked in the mob for some odd years and still can't stand to see a man get killed." He laughed. "You can even take you own life. Let alone another." He laughed at you.

He was right. That was always your weakness. You felt for someone when they begged for mercy. and you could never kill anyone. But still, you denied it out of pride.

"You're wrong." You said flat out, beginning to breath heavily out of anger.

"Am I?" He said again. He took the knife and put it in your hands quickly. You didn't know what was going on. Your expression read nothing but fear and confusion. After he placed the gun in your hand he propped it up against his neck. And starred at you for a few seconds. You were panicking, trying to pull away from him. Your breathing became manic and hysteric. "Do it. I'm letting you. Kill me, and you go free. You can walk right on outta' here. Think about it. You kill me, and you will have killed the most feared criminal Gotham has ever known...DO IT!" He said shaking your hand.

Your eyes were wide open, scared. You were trying to pull away, and then be began to move the knife against his skin, cutting himself slightly. You saw blood begin to fall and you began to beg, very much against your will. "Please NO! STOP IT!"

"So you don't want to kill me? You don't want to prove me wrong. You don't want the glory of killing me?" He said again, digging the knife further into his skin.

"STOP IT!" You yelled again, this time teats swelling up in your face. He turned the knife back onto you, quicker than you could even recognize. He placed it back over your lips.

"I knew it. You don't have it in you. You don't have that...Killer instinct." He began, looking at you completely, keeping eye contact for a few seconds. He then lowered his gaze to your lips. He took in a deep breath. "But I do...I got he instinct...And I'm not afraid to use it. Even if its on a face like...Yours..." He finished licking his lips twichily. Y

You felt a jerk.

Suddenly you were on the floor, tasting a warm bitter liquid. After a few seconds you could officially feel the pain. You placed your hand to your lips, where the pain was coming from. And you could feel it gushing. You pulled your hand away and saw blood all over your finger tips. He had slashed your lips in a diagonal fashion, through the top and bottom.

**Thanks for reading guys. Much thanks. If you really like the story please message. If I started to hear that you like the story I might just keep it up. Thanks a bunch, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Some Work on the Face

**Hey guys, Sorry it took so long, but with school in full swing, it does take a little bit longer. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the summer and continued reading whenever I post. **

**Please message, it is important to the continuation of this story**

**Enjoy! **

It hurt, like a colossal paper cut... Searing the delicate flesh of your lips. He had barely touched you with it, and it cut you. You assumed the blade must have been sharper then it appeared. Using your logic trying not panic you rationalized. 'Ok Pat calm down, calm down. Clean cut, quick delivery...No scaring...No scaring..." You reminded yourself over and over again. The pain ached, but the thought of having a personal reminder of the joker so plainly on your face is what scared you the most.

"Just wait doll face. When I'm done with you, You'll be begging to have Maroni back!" He said standing up off the couch. "Five minutes with me, and you'll be wearing the scares for everyone to see..." He finished.

Quick as a whip, no hesitation, he kicked you once in your spine, It was like a blunt force, incredibly painful. You cried out in agony.

"Don't fight it- if you like it." He said at once, laughing as he walked towards the door. Though to your dismay he did not walk out. He merely grabbed hold of the cart that yu saw sitting there. The one he had rolled in earlier.

He got behind it and began to push it towards you.

You still remained on the floor, trying to reach your back in pain. You could feel the bruises forming, and your eyes began to water. Then, you felt a great painful tug at your hair. You stood up, allowing the pain to guide your movements. You were on your knees now against the hard cement flooring, and you could feel stones seeping into the thin flesh of the knee cap.

You screamed as he dragged you by the hair and you tried to keep up with your knees. You eyes were closed, and you were trying to consul your scalp.

After a few more seconds, he grabbed you by the shoulders and sat you on to the same chair you had started on.

You sat there horrified, with pain in more places then you could ever have imagined. You sat there lifelessly breathing so deeply that your chest pulsated. Your head was hanging down, looking at him from the top of your eyes.

He stood before you, his back turned. He was hunched over the trolly that he had been pushing before. Then he spoke,

"I could tell right away that you and I were going to have some real fun." He mumbled with his back still turned. You let out another small whimper of pain. Then, as you sat there you became more knowledgeable about what was going on around you. Now that he had given you a few minutes to think as his back was turned to you.

Your mouth was a cesspool of vile fluids. You could taste the bitterness of salty blood and sweat from you struggles. The cut on your lips was beginning to clot slowly, not quickly enough in your opinion. You gathered up as much as you could and turned your head sideways. You took in a deep breath through your nose and spat it all out.

You didn't make it a habit to spit, ever. But for this particular situation you thought you'd make an exception. The noise was disgusting, a very loud splatter of fluid erupting everywhere upon contract with the floor. You looked down at it and wanted to vomit. It really was a lot of blood.

The joker lifted his head at the sound, and turned around to look at it. Then he looked at you with a fake disgusted expression. "Now that's just gross." He said to you at once. Then he turned his body back away from you.

"You rolled your eyes in both frustration and pain. Then, he spoke once more. "It's all right, I think that once you and I get to work. You'll learn to quickly drop habits like that..." He began. You sat up on your seat, worried at his sudden concern for your manners, and his suggestion of you working together... He walked to the other side of the trolly again and pushed it towards you with great force. It slammed against your chest and you cried out again. As you struggled to breath for the first few seconds you opened your eyes looking down on the trollies top. Your eyes widened, and you did not want to speak.

All that could be seen sprawled out all across the metal surface...Were tools. Medical tools. On one side, you saw nothing buts tongs, scalpels and larger knives. On the other, syringes, surgical gloves and small drills. Your eyes closed in on the syringes and it seemed to be filled with some kind of clear liquid. What it was, you didn't dare to guess...

The joker took a step forward, commanding your attention. You snapped your head towards him and he continued to move forward. He pulled out a large syringe from behind his back and pushed some of the liquid out of it. Squirting from the tip.

"We're gonna' do some work on...The face." He began.

You sat up n the chair, and though you were not tied up, you felt paralyzed like nothing else. Your face...Of all things, the face. He was going to destroy you. You could feel it in your bones. He was gong to destroy, mutilate...Anything to make you feel so utterly frightened that you could go insane.

"No!" You called out maniacally. You said touching your face with your hands. As though it was going to be your last time with it all intact. "Please don't do this!" You yelled to him.

"Why not?" He asked tauntingly. "Is _please_ really the best you can do? When in our history together have I ever seen _please_ as an appropriate reason to stop what I'm about to do?" He taunted further still advancing towards you.

You began to cry for the first time. Actually cry. No holding back, no pretending to be tough. That time was over. This was not a fairy-tale, and no one was going to burst in at any second and save you. This was the real thing. And you were scared.

The tears streamed down your face and you could not stop them. You hunched yourself so far over in your chair that you fell to your knees again. Painfully.

You hated yourself right now. More than anything. If you had not been in so much pain, and had not been scared out of your mind. You would have smacked yourself around a few times and told yourself to think rationally. But that was not a luxury you could afford at the moment.

You had to abandon all of your pride and beg for mercy from he joker.

He took another step, and this time he was directly in front of you. You saw his leg and took the opportunity to jump on it. You took hold of it, literally groveling at his feet. "Please don't. Just please. I'll do anything!" You begged pathetically.

Surprisingly, you did not get knocked in the face by his shoe. Nor did you get your hair pulled violently. He knelt down next to you, and grabbed your face in his gloved hand roughly.

"Anything?" He asked a cruel smile in his face. "Are you sure you're able to make that kind of promise babe? I mean, you couldn't even kill me. The guy who's putting you through hell and back." He said surprisingly lightheartedly.

You grabbed the wrist of the hand he had around your face. Still crying you continued to beg. "Please! Just-" You were cut off by his voice once again.

"Shut up" He seethed, shaking your face slightly. He let out a breath of air and looked at your face once over. "Maroni's squeeze!" He taunted you almost whispering it. "I like this look for you doll face. That scared...expression of yours..." He said, cracking his shoulders at his own comment. "It's intoxicating..." He said bringing the syringe close to your face.

You screamed out loud as he brought it closer to your cheeks. The scream was utterly deafening, even for you, and it began to hurt the back of your throat. "Wanna' see a magic trick?" He began. You shook your head continuing to cry. "Now you see the liquid..." Then, without warning, the joker ceased his moving the syringe closer to you in a slow fashion, and quickened his movements. Forcing the object right over your cheek and deep into your shoulder. "Now you don't" He said lightly as though he had done nothing wrong.

You opened your mouth wide, though nothing seemed to come out. It was so painful, so sharp, and it seemed to eat away at your very bone.

"That's about two tablespoons worth of botox. So don't say I never get you anything nice." He said leaning over and whispering in your ear. Your face looked to him in horror. To think, if he would have plunged that into your face, you would have had a hideous disfigurement on one side.

He pulled away from you again, you were in so much pain you almost couldn't handle it. The needle still remained in your back. He took hold of it and began to move it around slightly. You cried out this time, loudly. "You didn't think I was actually going to stick this in that gorgeous face of yours did you? Nah see, I'm a man of simple taste. I just like scaring you- it's all to easy." He said laughing. " And if I can scare you without killing you , well," He said tilting his head to you, "then we're in business." You were utterly scared sat this moment, upon the realization of the Jokers plan...

He didn't want to kill you...He wanted to keep you here...And make you suffer.

"Ya see the longer I keep you alive, the more fun I get to have. So...Let the games begin..." You continued letting out cries of extreme pain and agony. Your body had after all been treated like total garbage since you were kidnapped.

He began to whisper to himself insanely. "Just scream. That's a girl- that's a girl!" You were seeing his insanity almost to the max and you didn't know how to handle yourself.

He stood up and pushed the trolly to the other side of the room insanely. All the gadgets went flying. "That's enough of that. I think all this plastic surgery stuff is one big quack anyways." He began. "I didn't get any plastic surgery. And look how good I turned out." He said tilting his head mimicking how he got his scars with his tongue.

You fell onto your backside, trying to back track, until you found yourself propped up against the wall. "I never did get to see you smile you know? Not once. And now...Now that you have that magnificent cut on your mouth, well; me and you are two of a kind." He closed in on you, and bent down, pulling you up to his level from your arms. You could feel his finger tips digging in to your flesh.

He pushed you up against the wall, his hands coming down from you, and his chest began to push against yours keeping you up. It was difficult to breath, and you struggled to move at. You tried to balance on your one working foot. "Smile. Common. I want to see it." He said placing his hands at the sides of your face. His breathing became more controlled in a violent fashion. "SMILE!" He yelled out.

You began to cry again, this time out of utter confusion. The joker threw so many emotions at you at once, you never knew what to do. If this is how he treated all his prisoners...Then you were beginning to feel sorry for each and every one of them.

He slammed his right hand hard against the wall right next to your face. You let out a peep of fear. He actually made the concrete quiver, which made you ever nervous about what he could do to a human skull upon impact.

Then just as strange as before his mood changed again. Back to a relaxed fashion. "You know, when you had that knife in your hand earlier, pressing it against my neck." You rolled your eyes in disgust, as he leaned in next to your ear. "I L O V E D it." He said annunciating the word. "Why not do it again. Common, hit me, hit me. I want you to. Hit me, hit me." He began to whisper in your ear over and over again. You wanted to break away from his as his hot breath travelled down your ears and neck.

You bodily tension built up, whether it was for or against your chances you would never know.

You used your knee on the foot with the damaged ankle to knee him in the groin as hard as you could. You other leg acting as a balance. He tilted back slightly, but not by much. His body was a powerhouse. Unmovable. But the pain he felt was relevant. As he hunched over slightly and let out a cry of pain.

"Oh!...A Little fight in you..." He began still hunched over. Then once he gained his poise again, he spoke once more, "I like that." He finished pushing back onto you, this time with more force.

'Damn it...I barely hurt him at all...' You thought. "Or worse, I did hurt him...And he liked it...'

You struggled against him slightly, but it was no good. His hold was absolute. He placed his hands back to the sides of your face looking you up and down. "You know it's a shame...I bet those lips were a diamond dozen before I got to them..." He said checking out your face over and over again.

You were getting increasingly uncomfortable with his eyes looking onto you. Every time his traced your face you wanted to run away and die.

Suddenly you felt a tug and your face where the jokers hands were, and in less than a millisecond the joker had crashed his lips onto yours forcefully.

It was not enjoyable, but rather alarming. Your eyes went wide open in panic and concern. You began to struggle but he held you down even tighter then you had ever felt before. It was like rapping you through the mouth, and every second was more painful than the last. He kissed you roughly, with no concern for your feelings at all. His tongue began to trance your lips, demanding entry- but you would not allow it. Then, you felt a hard nibble at your lower lips, scorching the cut you had gotten earlier. You opened your mouth to scream as a normal reflex, and he seized his chance to plunge his tongue into you.

It was choppy, and poorly rehurst. Brute strength alone kept his hold on you. You could not explain the feeling of trying to yell and cry out, but having it all blocked by another's imprisoning bind around your lips.

He licked you once, across your lips, with a perfect mix of hunger and lust, and you cried out in revolt. Then he continued kissing you for a few more seconds, roughly and without remorse. He pulled away taking in a large breath through his nose upon exiting. He cracked his neck brutally and looked down at you from the bottom of his eyes. "Now I see why those Italians kept you around." He said taking in the kiss he had just given you. Your expression was wide with fear and disgust. You spat to the floor multiple times, and he pulled your face back towards his. "Please tell me it was as good for you as it was for me." He taunted you unfailingly. He swallowed, still trying to catch his breath. "You might want to get that..." He said touching his glove to the side of your face in a fake caring manor. He was implying about the red and white makeup that was undoubtedly all over your face. He reached for it, and you turned your face away scared. You were traumatized by his movements. Everything he did made no sense. One minute he was kicking you in the spine, and the next, kissing you hungrily.

You propped your hands against his chest, trying your best to make him keep his distance.

The sound of a door opening could be herd from across the room, and both you and the joker looked over. "WHAT!?" He yelled out angrily. "This had BETTER BE GOOD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. You could feel the vibration of his vocal cords in each word he spoke.

"Yes sir Mr. J, sir. It's Gambol. He's at the front with at least 3 other guys. He says he's not gonna' talk to anyone but you." The guy finished.

The joker rolled his eyes and looked back to you. "Mobsters." He said shaking his head and sounding bored. "They can't seem to get enough of me." He said, gently touching the side of your neck with his index finger. You shuttered in disgust. "I think it's time for a field trip hot legs." He began, addressing you in one of his many pet names that he had arranged. "You've dealt with Gambol before (you had dealt with him before through the italian mob). Let's just see if he remembers you." He said grabbing you painfully by the arm and dragging you along with him. Forcing you to hop the entire way.

**Hey all, not going to lie, the next chapter might take some time But worry not, I do no like abandoning my stories. They do get done eventually. Much love, Message if you can. **

**Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5: And Here We Go

**Hey all! Here is the next installment! I hope you all really enjoy it. Thank you so much to all my readers, I really appreciate the message I was receiving! Much love!**

He dragged you through the door, "Stop it!" You called out as the circulation to your arms was becoming non existent. He ignored you as though you were not there at all and continued to drag you along the way.

As you rounded a third corner you saw a grand total of five very tall, and very muscular black men. Dressed to their best and standing at attention. Your eyes moved over most of them without recognition, but Gamble caught you eyes immediately as someone you had worked with before. He was never very pleasant to you at all; in the early stages he totally disregarded you as a member of the italian mob at all. You remembered him always looking you up and down, checking you out as a fine prop; rather than a business associate.

Upon you and the joker's entry he looked to him first, his expression rampant with furry. Then he turned his attention to you, doing a double take confusedly.

"What the hell do you think this is huh? Some kind of joke?" Gamble said at once in a condescending manor.

"All life's a joke. Better get used to it." The joker replied in a relaxed fashion as though Gambles tone did not reach him at all. He threw you slightly, releasing you from his grip. You hopped once and landed against a brick wall, clinging to it tightly. You leaned against it, clutching it for balance.

"I swear to you clown, I'm gonna' make you road kill when this is all over. Mark it down on your mother fucking calendar." He said angrily. His infuriating words were not directed at you yet you were sightly disturbed by them. "I want you the hell up outta' my city. Tonight." He finished, in a demanding nature- as though negotiation was not an option. He had always been like that. stating his ideas in a very matter of fact way.

"Ah-ha-ha, ha-ha, ooh, he-ha, ah-ha." The joker began. You looked at him as though he was utterly insane (which he was, or at least acted like he was). It was like some kind of fake foolish laugh, like he was mocking him, "And I thought my jokes were bad." He finished, ending your suspicions of him mocking Gamble, he obviously was.

"It's no joke." Gamble said through gritted teeth. "I mean what the fuck do you think you're running here?" He question him beginning to raise his voice. "This is my city!" He said confidently.

You rolled your eyes and snickered. It wasn't his city at all. This city was literally owned by the italian mob, it was the most powerful one, and everyone knew that. Gamble in all his egotistical mania always seemed to think it was his city.

"I'm sorry, did I say something that amused you rag doll?" Gable spoke at once in a violent fashion. The rag doll comment was in regards to your raggedy appearance. You black eyes and cut lips. Though you were confidant that you still looked some what attractive.

Your eyes widened, apparently your snicker was louder than you had anticipated. 'Shit...He herd me...' Fortunately, at this point you did not care. The worst that could happen was that he'd kill you- and you'd be out of this whole joker mess.

You looked to your left, towards all the men in the room. They all had their eyes on you. Including the joker who had his head down slightly and was looking at you from the top of his eyes in an interested fashion.

You wanted to falter. But the inner mobster in you stayed strong. You spoke without thinking.

"The italian mob owns this city." You said proudly, folding your arms across your chest, leaning against the wall casually as though you were not hurt. You wanted to applaud your performance in hiding your injury. Being injured always did add a less than powerful quality to a person.

Gambled smiled at you sarcastically, and held out his hands as if to say _what the hell is going on? _

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you are?" He said rudely to you. You were used to that kind of insult, you dealt with it for most of your adult life. And there was something so invigorating about unleashing your obvious feminine smarts against someone other then the joker. Someone you could handle, like Gamble. In any case your plan was to push him. Push him far enough to make him get you out of there. With any luck he would beat the hell out of you, and let you go.

You replied smugly. "Does it matter? I'm right and you know it. The Italians rock this town, and you well...You all just happen to be occupying a little bit of space."

Half of Gables men were smiling, the other half looking back and forth to the two of you in wonderment of who would get their ass kicked first. The joker continued to stare at you, apparently, waiting...

Gable laughed to himself once, "I know who you are." He began. "What's the matter? Maroni finish with you or something? You were always hanging around him, all around the clock if you know what I mean. And it drives me absolutely crazy how he could let a piece of ass like you get so close to the top." You did not falter at his mention of Maroni, but inside you were wincing. He laughed again, "See, that shit right there is the reason that the italian mob ain't the boss of this town. Because they let someone like, you..." He said looking you up and down referring to you being a woman, "get so close to the top." He said glaring at you straightening out his blazer.

You smiled, proudly keeping your cool as you watched a few of his men pat him on the back in a congratulatory way. The joker remained quiet to your surprise, looking from you to Gamble constantly.

"Yeah...Thats true Gamble..." You spoke up confidently, everyone looked to you again confused, like hey were amazed that you still had some fight in you. "You wouldn't want a woman around anyway. You, like so many other mobsters I've encountered prefer _male company _anyways." You said smugly. Giving yourself a high five in your mind. Males were so easy to insult. Hit them in their sexuality and you might as well be kicking them where the sun don't shine. His men all seemed to back up off of him, and had this been a any other situation, where all the men in the room weren't on any side. You knew that you would have gotten a lot of praise for your last come back.

The joker smiled at your comment cruelly. Like he was genuinely amused. Gambol reacted in a most hilarious way. Loosing his cool indubitably. "Man!" He said at once shaking furiously, "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to you!" He turned his attention to the joker right away. "You mother fucken' freak, you normally just let bitches like this go off for you. What the fuck you got her here for anyways?" The joker looked at him from the top of his eyes like he was gong to kill him with his glare alone.

"I'm not." The joker spoke out from under his breath almost inaudible. "No, I'm not..." He annunciated referring to Gambol's comment about him being a freak.

Gambol just got more angered the jokers response. He turned his attention back to you, "And as for you, I'd watch it. Cuz' your about 5 seconds away from me coming over there and smacking the hell out of you."

You smiled at his comment, and felt the need to call his bluff. You wanted him to take you out of there, and at this point, you just wanted to push him to his limits.

You looked to the floor at first and smiled up at him slowly, seductively. "You wouldn't hit me baby." You said cooly, "You're too hungry for what I got." You said raising one of your hands and placing it at the rim of your shirt playing with your collar flirtatiously.

The joker averted his gaze and looked to you immediately, watching your movements with an expression that seemed to wonder if you were for real. Then he quickly turn to Gamble, then back to you.

It was almost too easy. Far too easy. Gable immediately shut his mouth and looked you over a few times. Men were so dumb sometimes, they'll insult your so called _promiscuous _behavior, but then, when you turned around and used it against then, they were none the wiser_. _

He fixed his collar again adjusting his tie. He did not say anything to you, he just averted his gaze fro you and back to the joker. "So make with the magic and make sure you're outta' here by tomorrow night clown. Got that?" He said again.

The joker began to shake his head back and forth, like he was saying no, but in a much more insane manor. "I have a better idea..." He began dangerously. "How abut you and your," He cleared his throat, "boyfriends, get the hell out of here, and I won't blow you all half to hell." He said carelessly, like he had more confidence in him than ever before. He began to walk forward.

Gabled looked at a few of him men and began to laugh. "I warned you once," Gamble began. "How about I make a deal with you; why not give me that fine piece of ass you got standing over there," He said pointing to you, your heart leapt, and you wanted to get up and go to him right away. "And I'll let you stay one more night. You know, just enough time for you to get all your make up together, your little clown accessories and be on your way." He said mocking him right out. His men began to laugh along with him.

You began to sit up straight, ready for the joker to let you go. He couldn't really resist the offer, I mean, there were five of them and only one of him. To your knowledge he was unarmed, and defenseless.

"The girl isn't going anywhere." He said matter of faculty shaking his head insanely still, annunciating his words. You let out a breath of air in a disappointed fashion. He opened his jacket and you could not see what he had within. But the expressions of Gablos men said it all. They jumped back in a nervous fashion, all shuffling their feet backwards as though they had seen a ghost. "Lets not _blow_ things out of proportion..." He began.

His choice of words immediately alerted you to the fact that he was wired up to explosives. You even began to shuffle your feet nervously, the joker wasn't exactly the most stable of people. He would have blown all of you up...It just took one foul up.

"Tell your men the work for me now." The joker told him in an authoritative way.

"They only work for me." Gambol countered foolishly.

The joker simply began to get agitated. "Oh yeah?" He said at once. "You dogs, hand Gambol over to me or I'm gonna blow this place!" He said viciously. All of Gambols men did not seem to move, rather, they were looking at each other nervously. But none, quite as nervous as Gambol.

"Don't listen to him!" Gambol yelled. "He's gonna' make this place blow anyways, whether you hand me over or not." He said, estimating the jokers plan.

The joker averted his eyes to the ceiling and appeared to be bored of the situation. "Actually, if your men hand you over..." He started, his tongue twitching to the side of his lips insanely, "then I was going to let them get out of here..." He finished starring at each and every one of them individually. He played with his explosives from within his coat. You could not see it exactly, but all of Gambols men seemed to shutter at his movements.

In a spilt second, one of Gambols men lost control and took hold him, followed by the rest of them in a domino effect. It was a sight of utter frightening insanity. A perfect, sick example of what could happen if humans had to choose between their lives and another. They wrestled him to the ground, and held him. The joker watched in utter pleasure as you looked over in horror.

One of Gambols men took out a rope from within his jacket and tied him down. They all seemed to be offering him remorseful apologies as they did what they did. Which made you sick to listen to. It was like throwing him to the wolves but apologizing before you did it. Just to save yourself. You instantly categorized all of them as cowards.

As you composed yourself and looked back to them, three of them had already ran towards the door. Once they disappeared the last two remained continued to apologies, and soon...They too disappeared out the door.

You watched attentively as Gambol yelled back at them, speaking all manor of cuss words in their direction.

The joker instantly looked back at you. What he said next made you unaware of whether or not he was speaking to you or Gambol. He walked towards him, laughing at his bound body. "You see, when the chips are all down. These so called, sophisticated people...Will eat each other...Kind of like they just did to you." He said smacking around his face mockingly. "Oh well, your loyal dogs just sold you for what they think is their own safety. What they didn't know is that I have my guys waiting outside with 48 calibers." He paused for a few seconds, and held a hand to his ear. The other was up in the air counting seconds. "And here- we- go!" He said enthusiastically.

You suddenly herd a number of rounds being fired from outside and you instantly knew that those men were killed. The joker held his hand to his ear smiling. "Music to my ears...Now...What shall we do with you...?" He asked ominously. Then slowly he turned his head to look back to you, a new smile erupting across his wicked lips.

**Hope you liked it guys- the next one will be packed full of good stuff so stay tuned! Please rate and message, Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Want it Like You mean It

**Hey guys!!! Long time no talk! As I have told inquirers, school has gotten in the way of my stories and I promised everyone that the next installment would be out over the christmas break- HOWEVER, my university has gone on strike. So I have received some time to work. Therefore, it is my pleasure to release to all of you the much awaited next installment of "Sympathy for the Devil"**

**Thank you guys so much for your patience! You guys make**** it all worth it! ^_^**

He turned back around to Gamble and placed his hand tightly around his left ear, pulling it hard. Gambol let out a loud painful scream as the joker literally forced him from his stupor by pulling him roughly. His legs were not bound so he could easily stagger as the joker pulling him in any direction he chose.

The Joker pulled him over to a door that was just a few meter away, pushing him into it.

Gambol only staggered a few steps, then turned around immediately apparently not ready to give up the fight. The joker stood there, and grasped the doorway with both hands using it as leverage, then he lifted his right foot and plunged it deep into Gambol's gut. You could hear the blood wrenching sound. And Gambol flew back into the room. Moments later you herd the sound of forced vomiting.

You closed your eyes and tried to ignore it. It was all happening so fast, moments ago you were contemplating a possible escape, and now...You were back where you started, listening to the please of a bound man drowned in vomit.

SLAM

You looked over to you right immediately, darting to the brick wall and clinging to it tightly. You watched as five of the Jokers men all burst in still carrying their guns. They saw you immediately, and did not seem to take much interest, except for one...A voice that you found to be most familiar.

"You again..." Said the voice menacingly, you knew him as the man you had kicked back at your establishment, just before you were abducted. 'I guess he made his way back here...' You thought to yourself, remaining completely alarmed. He made his way towards you, walking in an almost running fashion, while the others just seemed to lag behind, not knowing, or even wanting to advance. "I should kill you right here, right now you bitch!" He said now beginning to run in your direction.

What could you do? You could not run, your ankle was still a useless appendage, and even if you could run, he had a gun in hand. He made his way to you and grabbed your arm violently.

POW.

You winced. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room like a bomb had just gone off. The room itself was like a big wear house, and sounds bounced off of everything to easily. You covered your ears only to realize that you arm was no longer in a tight grip by him.

You opened your eyes, and what you saw could not bring you more horror. The gunshot had not been a mere ploy to get everyones attention or to silence everyone, no...It was a shot to kill.

The man stood there in front of you still, blood dripping from the bottom of his foolish clown mask, sending chills all the way up your spine. You screamed once...Loudly. making even your own ears cringe. Vomiting sounded like the perfect remedy.

"People never seem to learn. You tell them once to keep their hands to themselves and they just keep on coming." Startled again you looked to your immediate left. The joker had apparently emerged out of the room and stood there still gripping the handle. His hand was still on the trigger though the gun was now rested o his shoulder pointing upwards. "The rest of you- pick- that- up." He said referring to the head body, looking at them while annunciating his words. "And you..." He said throwing the gun to the floor, "You're coming with me...." He said in a manor that was quite bone chilling to say the least. He was striding towards you with power and authority, and once he reached you, you immediately flinched out of instinct.

"Hey- hey, come here." He said trying to grasp your arm tightly, but missing a few times.

"Please!" You called out under your breath. Why, you had no real reason...It never helped...

"Please, please, please, thats all I ever get out of you. You know I love a women who's not afraid to speak her mind." He said licking his lips and then laughing. He began to walk dragging you as violently as he always did, paying no attention at all to the fact that you could not properly walk.

Eventually, he dragged you into a room down the hall and threw you in violently. You landed on the ground on your back hitting the back of your head. It was painful and it shook your brain into your skull excruciatingly.

You grasped your head and let out a cry of pain. Before you could stabilize yourself you could feel your wrists having a large amount of pressure being put onto it. You opened your eyes, and what you saw made you think of nothing but getting away.

You opened your eyes slowly and looked into a pair of piercing dark eyes glaring back at you. As the joker stared you down you opened your eyes to their full extent, realized that he had you by both wrists pinned to the floor. You also noticed that he was looking at you from upside down.

"Alright I'm thinking....Answers..." He said to himself smacking his lips only inches away from your face.

"Answers? What are you talking about?" You said struggling under the weight of his body concentrated into your wrists.

"The way you _threw _ yourself at him." He said in a raspy voice. "You know, _'too hungry for what I got'." _He mimicked your exact words towards Gambol earlier mercilessly.

You instantly went on the defense, frightened by his observation and deathly curious to know what he was getting at by bring it up...

"No, it was-" You stuttered, beginning a lie that you knew you could never carry off.

"Tell me Patricia, what is it that you got that's soooo interesting?" He asked you in a sinister fashion, a smile creepily stretching across his face.

You swallowed, rolling your eyes to the back of his head, just thinking of where he was going with this made you sick. "Tick tock." He said leaning in closer to your face, his hot breath on your skin.

You let out a moan of displeasure and began to get under your breath. "It was nothing, nothing, Please- I swear, it was nothing, just leave me alone..." you pleaded in a weak whisper just under your breath.

You sat there for a few seconds, closing your eyes tight anticipating the biggest kick, slap, or punch you have ever felt...

You waited...Wincing like you had never done before. Whether it be pain or verbal abuse..Nothing came...You could feel your wrists feeling freer and freer with every passing moment. Suddenly, you felt nothing, complete comfort over your body. The sudden shock of NOT being hit caused your eyes to open right away.

There he was, off of your wrists, kneeling right over you. You could see him starring at you maniacally, frighteningly...His glare turning down onto you- trying to eat away at you as though he had the power in his eyes alone.

You swallowed yet again, your throat now dry from fear and lack of beverages. You placed your arms on either side of your body and slowly dragged yourself along the floor slowly, trying to slink away. He allowed you to slink about a meter away when you sat up, in on awkward motion.

"So, it's Gamble you want, hrmm?" He said tilting his head backwards a little and looking at you from the bottom of his eyes cockily. You didn't speak. "Then what are you waiting for?" He said holding out his arms...Almost as though he wanted....an embrace of some kind.

You shook your head, "I- I don't get it." You said once, in a mix of frustration and exhaustion.

"You want Gamble, and I'll take you to him. Not a big deal really." He began, letting his hands come from extending out to reaching across the way to grab you. This time it was not rough, be certainly forceful.

"What's your angle?" You asked him as you struggled against his grasp to no success. He pulled you up to him, both of you still on your knees. He held your wrists and arms together as one, so that you were bound by his grasp.

"No angle, just a straight line." He joked, though neither of your laughed. "I'll bring you to him no problem. And then, the both of you can get the hell out of here. Which is what you want riiiiiight?" He spoke to you in a mocking fashion, like an adult to a child. all while looking deeply into your eyes from the top of his. He was daft for certain. You knew exactly what he was talking about, he was going to let both you and Gamble for for free. But you knew better. You were doing nothing but wondering...At what cost?

He began to laugh in the back of his throat, baring his horrible array of teeth, "I knew you were a smart one, you want to know the catch." He said still chuckling to himself as you continued to struggle against him.

It was quiet between the two of you for a few seconds and you continued to struggle. Soon, you broke.

"WELL?! What is it?!" You asked slightly irritated.

He brought you closer to him, much closer, so that your noses were practically touching. He began to speak, under his breath, and with the same demonic heir he had. "I want another taste..."

You immediately knew what he meant. He wanted to kiss you again. You let out a cry of defeat. You knew that you could not refuse, you had to- it was the only way out. And what's more, Gamble (though you did not much care for him) had a life at steak too. Your cooperation alone would secure two lives.

You shook your head and wanted to cry- but it seemed that there were none left. 'I have to do this...GOD BUT I DON'T WANT TO!... I'll be dreaming of this shit for like, 50 years or something!" You cried within yourself, all the while emitting cries of pain and torment.

Finally, you had reached your sully conclusion, "WILL YOU JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" You said in a loud tone, which came out much more like a burst of uncontrolled crying than anger. You had given up, and it sounded that way...

He laughed again, "Just when I think your a step ahead, you come crashing right back down." He mocked you, "_I'm_ not going to do it babe. You are." He finished letting your wrists go and throwing you onto the ground, hard.

You let out a cry of moderate pain, and contemplated what he had just said. You could not manage to figure him out, 'what the hell does me mean now?' you whined in your head. 'Unless...' You began to think... When he cut you off again.

"I want it like you mean it." He said a quaint smirk appearing on his face. "And don't skip any of the dirty details. I want a bit of tongue." He finished licking the sids of his mouth creepily.

You sat there, completely unattached. 'What the fuck is this guys problem!' You thought frantically. "the only reason I let hi out his grimy mitts on me before was because it was off guard, and he held me down. I don't think I could stomach kissing his pathetic self with out any....force..' You rationed with yourself.

"Let's go toots we haven't got all day." He said bucking his cufflinks, like this whole affair was totally worth nothing to him. Which it probably wasn't. He just wanted to _see you squirm _as it were.

You didn't move still trying to stomach the idea. And in the seconds you took he began inpatient. "Alright, lets try something else than. Do it now, or I'm going into the next room and blowing his head off." He paused and leaned forward. "And guess what bella, it's a two for one deal, it's either you both leave, or none of your leave...Sale ends in five..." He began to count down from five, and you could no longer afford the luxury of time. You had to act. Give it to him. And make it a hell of a performance.

"Four..." He continued. You sat up off the floor and crawled over to him with the utmost haste. You stood up on your knees from your crawling stupor and pressed yourself onto his chest, your face mangled with disgust from having to soon, very soon press your lips onto his.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around your body tightly, literally taking your breath away. You let out a cry of pain, your ribs still hurting from previous incidence.

"Three..." He said again shaking his head and mocking you.

It was time to swallow your pride and let it all go. 'Just do it...do it, once, for a few seconds, and it'll all be over...' You thought.

"Two..." And with not a moments hesitation, _two _apparently being the magic word, you crashed your lips onto his forcefully. It was not pleasant, not did it exhibit any kind of wonderful acting like you were supposed to be displaying. It was rough, and ridged, your lips unmoving and still. But the promise he had extended onto you was binding, for we was not about to make it so easy. Slowly you could feel his hands moving up and down your spine (much your your shuddering dismay).

You struggled but he continued, now beginning to move his mouth mercilessly. You pulled away as soon as you could feel his movements, your lips breaking apart.

He looked down at your from the bottom of his black eyes, cracking his neck from side to side in a chilling fashion, "I think we both know you're going to have to do better than that babe." You swallowed hard and did not answer. "No?" He said, taking your silence as disobedience. "You're call." He said releasing you and standing up. No pain in-tailed. Your froze, it was all to easy. He began to to adjust his tie shaking his neck slightly to make it perfect. and there you were confused as you always were when the joker spoke to you, 'is he just letting me g-'

"Take your clothes off." He said at once, shaking his sleeves and altering his vest from the bunching it did whilst he was on the floor. "All of them." He said again no looking at you, but straight ahead into nothingness, with little to no real emotion in his voice. It was a plane and airy order, like he was asking for something as simple as the score of the Mets game.

Your heart grew not faster, but slower. Practically at a complete halt. Your breathing, non existent.

** I hope it was worth the wait guys feel free to message at any time. Now, please keep in mind that the next installment won't be out for a while. Th next one will most likely be out during the REAL christmas break. lol Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stockholm Syndrome

**Hello everyone! Long time no talk! As promised over the Christmas break, here is the next installment of Sympathy for the Devil: A Joker Story. I hope you al enjoy it!!!!**

"What?" You said weakly, still unsure of what you had just herd.

"Did I stutter?" He said bending down to your level. He reached his hand out and ripped off the first button on your blouse. It was violent and without remorse. You screamed, and put your hand to the place where he ripped the button. You backed yourself into a corner and starred at him with a frightening glint in your eye. He immediately stood up from where he was and walked towards you arrogantly the button still in hand. He tossed it as he walked, flicking it away with his thumb- the same way you would flip a coin.

He walked over to you and placed his hand over your shoulder and up against the wall. You turned your head to the side and winced. He leaned in close and breathed down your neck, your entire body froze up and you wanted nothing more than to die right there. A shot to the head would have been a merciful death. Your prayers were beginning to come true as you heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

He held the gun to your temple roughly and spoke in his typical evil voice. "Stockholm Syndrome." He said. 'What the fuck is this guy talking about?!?' was all you could think about. "Know what it is?" He said again in the same conniving voice. All you could do was shake you head, continuing to wince. You herd his lips smack together as they always did. "It's a disease really." He continued. "One that you're going to catch real soon."

You looked at him immediately, frightened to hear what sick plan he had sewn together. He continued to haunt you, "It's when the hostage– You." He said pointing to you with the gun, "starts to grown found of their capturer– Me." He said pointing the gun to himself.

"That's not going to happen." You said at once shaking your head back and fourth. It came out sounding much more pathetic than you intended. But in your heart, you said it with an iron heart.

"Oh it's gonna happen." He said back to you without a moments hesitation. "And I'm going to make sure of it." He said as you felt the run go from him back on to you- this tie pointing at your throat. You winced again and noticed that the gun was not remaining stable, it was beginning to slide. It ran down your neck, then onto your collar bone, and finally onto the place where he had ripped your blouse. He continued to lower the gun, lower and lower until it came to the cleft of your bra. You wriggled slightly- your fear and discomfort building up- realizing how truly helpless you really where. He put the gun down the cup of your bra and began to pull down...

It was at that moment, that you knew you had to speak up. You lifted your hand and grabbed the gun– not taking it, but holding it still and stopping him from viewing your exposed body. "STOP!" You yelled loudly. "You said! You said that if I kissed you I could go- me and Gamble, we could both get the fuck out of here!" You said banging yourself against the wall.

He looked at you with a menacing tone to his eyes "You know something..." He began turning his head to the left and looking at you from the top of his eyes, "You're right. I did say that didn't I?" He stood up and grabbed you by the hair, pulling you up to his level. "Lets go doll. I'll take you to him right now." His grip on your hair was strong yet something bother your ever worse than that. Why was he letting you go so quickly?

"So...OUCH!!!" You called out from the pain, "That's it then- we can just go?" You said to him very weakly in between gasping from pain.

"I've never broken a promise before." He said to you, his voice still ever untrustworthy.

He opened the door of where you both stood and strode over to the door where Gamble was. All the while his henchmen could see you...And your ripped button. They all yelled and threw catcalls your way. All of which he ignored completely. His inhuman nature was not about to disappear so quickly.

He opened the door and threw you. He flicked on the light and you saw Gambol right away. He was tied to the chair now- completely trapped and he struggled once he saw you. You stood up and crawled over to behind the chair. You tried to untie him, though your nails were to long and the rope too thick.

You struggled for a few more seconds, and you could hear Gambol's muffled voice. You recognized right away that he had a gag over his mouth and you needed to take it off. You held on tight to the chair and struggled to support yourself with your left leg. You ripped the gag down and he began running his mouth right away.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON?! " He cussed immediately. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE CLOWN I SWEAR TO GOD IMMA' KICK YOUR FUCKIN ASS-" He wasn't stopping- it was as though you just opened Pandora's box. "AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked rudely.

"_IIIIII_ just struck a deal with the joker that gets us both out or here- _NOW._" You answered him back angrily.

"ABOUT FUCKNG TIME! SHIT WOMAN! IT DIDN'T TAKE MUCH DID IT! FUCKEN HELL- IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST SLEPT WITH HIM EARLIER- WE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE FUCK UP OUT OF HERE A LONG ASS TIME AGO!" He continued on for what seemed like hours, his ungrateful tone did not lighten up.

"Listen you piece of shit- you're lucky I'm getting you out of here at all!" You continued to squabble with him smacking him on the back of the head as he struggled against the rope and you failed with the knot.

While you struggled to undo the impossible knot you realized that you had been uninterrupted for at least five minutes now. Something was wrong... You lifted your head immediately and became instantaneously alert. You looked straight ahead and what you saw could not have been more alarming.

The joker stood there his back up against the door, and a large smile across his face. He was there the whole time, watching you from behind the shadows. You starred at him for a few seconds not able to take your eyes off of him.

He wriggled his hand and after a few seconds you saw his usual switch blade appeared. Then, in one shear movement- he flicked it open. His smile still wide as ever. "You look like your having a bit of trouble." He said to you remaining still. You began to shake your head frantically- feeling in your heart that he was not keeping his word after all. That he had a cruel intention from all of this hope...

Despite your head shaking, he continued to move forward- his smile never faltering. He strode towards you, happily doing so. Your heart however, had sunk, you slouched and grasped the back of Gambols chair immediately.

"MAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Gambol yelled out again to the joker. "MAN- THIS BITCH MIGHT NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO STAND UP TO YOU- BUT I SURE AS HELL DO..." He continued to yell, and the joker continued to walk towards you- the switchblade open and ready to go.

He walked behind you and came up against your back, surprisingly, in a gentile manor. He placed his hands on your upper arms and ran all the way down, back and fourth. All you could do was remain perfectly still and cringe. "I said I'd let you go. But..." He shook his head insanely, "there's so many different ways of _letting someone go._ And thanks to you– Gambol is going to be let go in the best possible way." You froze, if possible, even more than before. You were about to be betrayed again...

"What are you talking about?" You said harshly in a whisper. Gambol still yelling madly was not helping the situation. It only made the joker whisper deep into your ear and get closer to you. Gambol's yelling created an invisible room for the two of you.

He slid the knife up your arm gracing your skin with it- but not cutting you. He ran it over your knuckles and placed it in your hand. He immediately took your hand tightly and wrapped it around Gambol's neck. He stopped his yelling completely in succession- gong silent, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Now...Hey, hey, heyyyy. Lets not get out of control now." Gambol changed his tune immediately, cowardly. "You want money? I got money- lots of it. Man, I'm sorry I insulted your woman man- she's fine! But yours though you know? Yours-" He continued to ramble nervously and fearfully.

He had you sandwiched in between the chair and the joker. His grip impossible to break from. You let out a large gasp and tried your hardest to pull away. It seemed that the more you moved the closer the joker put the knife to his neck. Soon, he was bleeding.

"NO- NO STOP IT!' You yelled out.

"Cut him." The joker said in your ear.

"NO!" You refused.

"Do it! You know you want to!" He roughly whispered on. You could tell it was making him have so much pleasure to see you in so much despair. To see you struggling with the idea– it got him off in a big way. But you wouldn't do it, you couldn't.

"STOP! I WONT KILL HIM!" You tried to pull away once again, and he jammed the knife into Gambol's neck hard, you could feel the blood running down your bare hand. It was warm and sickening. You could tell that he was still alive- you just had to keep fighting. "I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS-"

"You'll what?" He taunted. "Oh please say you'll hurt me!" He said bothering you further, laughing maniacally. He pressed himself further against her body and let go of your hands. Out of sheer reflex, you pulled back and held your hand to Gambols open wound; trying to keep the blood from flowing. "You're going to do it yourself. And I know how to make it happen."

"Your crazy- you're fucking crazy!" You cried in a panicked whisper. Tears were beginning to fall down your face. 'what the hell is this mother fucker going to do?' you thought frantically.

"I already know how to make you squirm. I'm going to ask you one more time... KILL HIM." He said- this time his voice was stern and demonic.

You broke down and cried inconsolably. He was really going to make you do this. How? You did not know... The crying lasted for a few seconds, and it did not take long until it was obvious that he had- had enough. He placed his hands on your hips and help you close to his own- his body still close onto yours.

He ran his hands up and down your body clearly touching everything he could in between. "Do it!" He said again. You began to cry even harder. He was going to force you into this through alarming you in the worst, most shameful way.

Something warned you not to kill Gambol- human instinct, perhaps even pure love for humanity- but most of all it was the warning you got from what you had learned for the joker. He had threatened you many times before about this- but he had never acted on it. You knew the joker would not rape you- he was not the kind of man to enjoy it. He said it himself- he knew how to make you squirm- and thats all he wanted.

You did not cut Gambol, you held back and he persisted... He pushed you harder against his body and licked the back of your neck in a manor most disturbing. You shuddered in panic and raised your hand to gambol almost uncontrollably, like a sickening reflex. The joker became more rough and touched your upper body all over- handling you with little to no care at all. You screamed out and continued to cry. He was getting to you- and you were beginning to loose all logical thought.

He ripped your shirt open completely and that...for you was the last straw...You were scared– and no amount of attempting to achieve a collective thought could save you. You took the knife to Gambol and in one swift movement...

The joker released you, and you fell to the ground, completely weak at the knees. Once he let go, you could not believe what you had done. He had surely done what he did to you only to push you over the edge.

"Answer me honestly; do I make you feel weak?" He taunted you mercilessly. You wrapped your shirt around you tightly, hiding your body as best you could. His footsteps could be herd as he strode around to examine the damage. "Beautiful- just beautiful." You could hear the sound of his blood trickling onto the floor and the sound of gambols pathetic attempts at apologizing were gone...Drowned in blood.- you did not dare to look. "I'm proud of ya' doll face." He said making his way back to you. "Looks like step one is complete. I guess you have that killer instinct after all."

He bent down and grabbed your face, turning it to him. You turned away at first, "Hey, come here." He whispered down to you like a dog. You felt sick to your stomach and looking at him was the last thing you wanted to do. He brought you into this mess, and he was screwing you up with every passing second...At this point, even if he did let you go- you would forever hate yourself... "Good girls deserve a reward. You're sleeping with me tonight." He smiled wickedly and laughed out loud. And you...You sat there; dead inside.

**I hope you all liked this one, and I hope you read carefully as there were a few hints about the future of the main characters (AKA: You). The next one will have a lot more clues and information. I'm not making ANY promises, but there MIGHT be another installment before the Christmas break is out. If not, then you al can expect a new one before the end of February. Much love to you all- comment if you like the series. The way I can tell if I should keep writing the series is by fans telling me what they think. Much thanks to my readers! Please feel free to message me with comments or questions at any time- I almost always reply! Peace out. **


	8. Chapter 8: When the Cards are Down

**Hey guys, Long time no post. I am very very sorry. If you guys ever get too frustrated with my posting dates don't hesitate to contact e. I'l try to help you out as best I can. Peace Out. I hope you enjoy**

Finally, you had- had enough- you lashed out irrationally. Without even a warning to yourself, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?! YOU'RE SICK- YOU KNOW THAT! SICK!!!" You began squirming on the floor and continuously spitting out fowl utterances towards him.

Just as fast as you had began to lash out- he made his move, reaching down in the blink of an eye and pulling you up to his level. "Keep hating me! Do it, I want you to!" He said shaking your shoulders. "If you think this is bad now, I can't wait until you see what I have planned for you." He threw you back onto the ground and you landed roughly on your side in a pool of Gambols blood. You began crying instantly, hysterically.

He took a few steps away from you with his back turned. You looked up to his tall figure, his image blurred from your tears. Slowly and dangerously he turned his head to look at you from the top of his eyes. You just closed your eyelids and let the tears fall where they may. At this point, you were truly soaked, the blood seeping through your clothes and caressing you with its warm presence. Punishing you for what you had done. You could hear foot steps coming from him once again, and you could do nothing but listen in on what he had to say.

"Oh the old familiar places...You on the ground, and me...Loving it!"

"How could you do this to people!" You spat, interrupting him. The sound of nothing filled your ears- and it became obvious that he had stopped walking. Your eyes opened immediately out of suspicion and you frantically sat up. You could see him standing there, starring at you..Almost...Almost as if something you had said resigned in him. He took another step and you hostilely tried to slide away from him, retreating backwards. Eventually you had backed yourself into a wall, and his steps remained following you, slower than before. His face became skeptical- like he knew something you did not. The same expression that people have when they are about to catch someone in a technicality. He had a smile growing on his face, slowly increasing in size until it reached a mid point. Not happy- but sarcastic.

Then, as he continued to walk, slowly, he spoke. "You actually think that IIIIIIII killed him?" He said to you in a voice most sly. You cowered against the wall, letting the fabric of your torn shirt fall where it may. "You, are so misinformed..." He continued. You were wrong, nothing you had said really resigned in him...His word choice became more clear as he walked- each step kicking you down a notch back to the level everything truly was...Wolf and sheep. He finally reached where you were and you looked up to him with tears still in your eyes. Slowly he began to bend down to your level. You backed yourself so far up against the wall that you could go no further, and the cold concrete was beginning to chill your blood stained clothing. To your immediate surprise, he did not come ridiculously close to your face as he usually did when he was trying to send you a clear message. He sat there kneeling, and starring at you with wonder in his eyes.

You wasted little time, "Yes..." You said nodding your head certainly. "You...Why do you do this? Why are you doing this to people?" You said shakily, tears still streaming down your face.

He reached into his pocket and you held your breath in impending fear. Surly he would take out the ice pick- and take you out. You winced and waited....

Moments passed and when nothing came, you opened your eyes and watched. He was still digging in his blazer. He finally began to remove his hand and you let out a small peep and struggled against the wall. To your shock, what emerged was a green handkerchief. You still remained frantic, and your eyes seemed to be searching to see if he was for real. He moved it towards your face and you nudged it away. He moved in again, and it graced your cheek. His touch alone was painful and agonizing. You pushed his hand away again, and glared at him in a manor most foul.

He did not react in the way you had expected him to, once you nudged him. He merely rolled his eyes looking way from you- smacked his lips twitchily, and folded it back up and put it back into his blazer. "So, YOU lose your mind. YOU get intimidated too easily. YOU overreact, and YOU drag the knife across his neck..." He made a grunting noise, "And I'MMMMM the killer?" He said to you. He adjusted his blazer and looked about the room innocently. "I didn't kill Gambol. I didn't even get near him." He looked back at you and shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who killed him. You're the bad guy here."

"NO!" You cut him off right away. "You made me do it-"

"Actually," He said, his face in your direction and his eyes wondering carelessly, "I didn't make you do anything, It was your choice to drag the knife. You could have chosen not to-"

"You were putting your filthy hands on me-"

"And how bad was it really?" He cut you off. "How bad would it have been? You take a small fall, and in the end, a human life would have been spared." He spoke so calmly, even, nicely. He was speaking to you like an intelligent human being. Had the content of the the conversation not been so monstrous it might have been a normal one. "You were the selfish one..." He finished.

You opened your mouth to speak again, but you seemed to be at a loss for words. You opened your mouth again, and nothing came out. You were paralyzed and hit with the sudden realization that...He was right... You did have the choice, you did have the option. You could have taken his hands on you and what ever else he had in store. You would have survived it. At the end of the day, you did not except the sacrifice.

It seemed to be a question that everyone asked themselves at least once in life. If you COULD give yourself up for someone else, would you do it? In the past, you had always answered yes. Undoubtedly. So secure in your nobility...It turned out to be the exact opposite. When the cards were down...You would save no one, you could only think of yourself...

You thought about what he had said over and over in your head, all in the span of seconds. And for all your efforts, you could not find anything to sanctify what you had done. You were a killer...It became apparent on your face, and you knew it was obvious. He knew he had gotten to you.

You looked away from him and the tears began to stream down your face again silently. You bit your lip. He began to move closer to you, he placed his hands on either side of you, flat on the floor. Then he leaned in close to your face. He was being serious, which was a bit of a change from his usual joking domineer. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, cuz it really is the brunt of bad news." He said taking one of your hands in both of his. He closed his eyes and you felt sick by his touch. "I really do feel bad for you. I do." He said, very unconvincingly. He lifted his head moments later and spoke up. "But, there is another way of looking at it you know..." You looked up at him immediately. You were surprised by your own reaction to his, why would you take anything the joker said seriously anyways? "Gambol was a mobster, just like Maroni..." He let the name Maroni roll of his tongue slowly so that it would seep into you. You made a fist with your hand unknowingly. "Consider it one step closer to getting what you want. First Gambol, and soon you'll be able to kill anyone who gets in your way." You released your first and a look of horror came across your face. He was trying to convince you that what you did was good. He was actually attempting to make you as crazy as him... "And soon..." he began again throwing his hands up in the air, "who knows, maybe you'll be a lot more like me that you think."

You screamed immediately, "NO! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!....And I never will be..."

"So defensive!" He mocked you. "You're acting like I'm accusing you of something bad." You looked at him like a dangerous insect. "No." He said bluntly, "You're just like everyone else doll face. When it comes right down to it and all the chips are down- all people- all these sensitive, loving, caring, innocent people, they'll eat each other." He said demonically more serious then you had ever seen him. "You just happen to be lucky. I'm giving you a different way of looking at things. A way that most of these bloodsuckers," he said pointing in a random direction, "will probably never get to see...Not until I get to them anyways." He smiled straightening out his suit. "Consider yourself educated." He said looking back down to you and stretching out his hand and grabbing yours. You pulled your hand away disgusted and still swamped with tears. This guy was clearly off the chain crazy. He actually thinks that everyone was just as disgruntled and insane as him...

"No?" He said looking away from you again rolling his eyes. He smacked his lips and stood up. He leaned down to pull you up by the arm. "It's past your bedtime anyways." He said while walking with you. You were headed for another room once again, and you seemed to struggle less against his grip.

"Where are we going?" You asked worriedly as he opened the door. He didn't answer you at all. You could see that the lights were out, and all that could be seen was the television blasting across the way. A few of his henchmen were asleep, masks and all, sprawled on top of old grey mattresses and stray pink insolation pieces. He let go of you abruptly and you stood on your own. You grasped your arm, consoling it from his tight grip. You still had tears in your eyes but you could not manage to notice that your ankle was still slightly hurting you. You had to rest everything on one leg. You watched him, continuing to dry your face from the continuing tears. He strode over briskly to the television set across the warehouse and looked at each of them, fast asleep. You watched him for a few more seconds and noticed that there was nothing happening. He was literally doing nothing, just staring at them.

Then, out of nowhere his right leg lifted from behind him and he kicked in the greying television screen. The light emitting from the screen flashed and there was glass everywhere. Each of his henchmen awoke immediately. They all began to swear uncontrollably. Once they opened their eyes for sure, and saw that it was him, they cowered instantly. "What did I say about leaving the television on?" He said calmly. They all starred at each other, no doubt confused beneath their masks. There was no doubt, what he did was overly elaborate, but that, was just who he was. He picked up the remote from the ground and pointed it towards the smoking broken screen, then he clicked the power button as if to turn it off. Nothing happened. "Thank you." He said insanely, as though his clicking of the power button had done anything. He then threw the remote to the ground clumsily and walked back in your direction. Your face, (as well as the others), were confused beyond all reason.

As he walked, his henchmen starred at each other (confirming your assumption that they were seemingly confused and disgruntled). You wiped your face again from the tears, and just as you lowered your arm he grabbed you by it again. He dragged you once more, with the same amount of force as before. He opened a door near by, and threw you in, it was pitch black and you couldn't see a thing.

"What the hell?! What's going on..." You said. You wrapped your shirt tightly around your body. The rip had really done a number on it, and you had to make sure you held it closed or it would fly open. You frantically looked around, and nothing could be seen. It was freezing, like a cold cellar. You herd the shuffling of feet and soon you herd a loud clicking sound, followed by a sudden burst of light . You squinted and realized where you were surrounded in by walls in a relatively small room. The floor was lined with dirty flannel blankets. Directly in front of you was nothing, you began to back up, and immediately bumped into something. You recognized the texture on your back instantly. It was the Joker.

You spun around with out hesitation and looked him up and down. Your blood drenched back had left an imprint of blood all down the front of his purple blazer. He looked at you directly in the eye as you backed away from him. He placed his hands on the collar of his blazer and took it of slowly, exposing a green vest. He threw it to the ground and sat down with his legs straight out. His shoes were large- (perhaps larger than his actual feet) and erected from the ground straight into the air. He tapped the ground in front of him, signaling for you to sit down. You didn't want to sit, and so you ignored his request.

A second later you felt a blunt force kick at your legs, knocking you off the ground. You landed roughly on your backside directly in front of the joker. "Comfortable?" He said as you cracked your back.

"What are we doing in this oversized broom closet?" You asked in an irritated fashion.

"Broom closet?" He asked, pretending like he didn't know what you could mean. "Uh.." He said leaning forward a bit "Wake-up. This is where we- as in you and me, are sleeping tonight." He finished. "I mean common, its practically the Ritz. Fancy decor..." You looked around and saw nothing but dirty walls and wire hanging from the corners, "perfect sleeping accommodations," he continued and you looked to the ground, covered in filthy blankets and recently, his blazer. "What more could a girl like you ask for." He said folding his arms. "I mean, a girl like you," he said inching backwards leaning his back against the door- assuring you that there would be no escape, "who slowly but surely is becoming one of the best toys I've ever had... You and me, we're two of a kind..."

"Cut it out with the relation-crap alright!" You scolded. "YOU are nothing but scum- you take joy in the torture of people. You're a heartless, relentless-" You struggled to find just the right word to describe him, when he cut you off.

"Killer?" He said smiling. "Oh wait, no, you can't possibly be calling ME being a killer, because that would be you too wouldn't it?" You swallowed your words. His eye twitched slightly and he leaned his head against the door, starring at you in a relaxed fashion. And as much as you wanted to deny his allegations. He was completely right... On all accounts. You starred at him, watching him watching you... There were some things that you would not be able to understand about the joker. He was insane...But stupid, he was not. He was trying to suck you into his metal trap, and what was worse; it was working.

Your eyes searched his, able to find a clear answer to the question you never asked. Once it was quiet for a few seconds you spoke up, "When are you gong to let me go?..." You asked, you were not sure if you wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not planning on it." He responded without blinking an eye. "I don't think you have ANY idea how fun you really are. And Im not even close to being finished with you." He quickly removed his gloves and threw them to the side. You caught your very first glimpse of his hands. It was no sight for sore eyes. They were white like they had not gotten expose to light in ages. And his nails– were the longest you had ever seen on a man, discolored and chipped at every possible location. It put you off, and disgusted you to the core. Why you were surprised you would never know, he didn't look like the kind of guy who took personal grooming into account by any means, and his nails proved that estimate to be unmistakably true. You could do nothing but look at them, he began to slowly tap his fingers against his thigh, legs still sprawled out. He seemed to take a break from the starring contest to scratch his neck. The noise was almost painful and the scratch was completely audible from where you were.

He stopped and took a long look at his bare wrist for a few seconds, "Well, not that this isn't incredibly fun nnnnn, but it's time that you and I got some sleep bunny." He said teasingly, in order to make you grunt in discomfort.

He smacked his lips- his tongue slapping against both sides of his cheeks- he placed his arms out and his legs still remained sprawled- he resembled a stuffed bear. "Let's go." He said. You waited a moment and he rolled his eyes and began waving you in with his hands.

You shook your head back and fourth. "You have got to be kidding me." His position, not unlike a welcoming teddy bear, was utterly ridiculous. 'Does this guy not know he has extremely fucked up mood swings!' You thought, "I'm not going to sleep with you! You're crazy!" You argued. "It'd be an absolute death wish." You finished.

His tilted his head to the side insanely, "Careful what you wish for." He said mockingly.

Then, in one quick movement he grabbed your ankle, and dragged you towards him. "STOP IT!" You yelled after him. He did not seem moved by your request to stop, in fact, he didn't even look like he was trying.

He pulled you towards him, then managed to flip you around despite your struggles, and planted you right in front of him. You pushed against his body- but the fight was futile. He was much too strong and you were a starving, half naked, sleep deprived woman. And now, he had you in his grasp, and you knew that you could not possibly sleep with him there. It was gong to be a hell of a struggle to keep your eyes open all night.

He had you so that your back was pressed up against his front. One of his arms held you tightly against him; the both of you sitting up straight. You could feel the touch of his hands running over your shoulders and slowly onto your neck. His open hand ran over the front of your neck, over and over- and for once, there was no strangulation gong on. You could feel his long nails running against your flesh, and instead of a painful scrape you felt a shiver travel down your spine.

He grabbed for something in his blazer on the floor and it was his usual razor sharp shank blade. You tapped his chest incessantly trying to break free, when suddenly you saw him lifting the blade above his head and getting ready to do something with it.

You gave up and thought it might be best to wince. You flinched. Then without warning you felt his one available arm make a swift powerful movement, and milliseconds after, a loud bang, and small shards fell to the ground. You opened your eyes and looked around, only to notice that he had done nothing but take out the light bulb by throwing his blade directly at it. You broke from his grip around your neck and continued looking around frantically, and soon enough you recognized that the room was very weak old and decrepit indeed. In each of the ceiling corners you could see that there were large cracks from which light shawn through. You looked in the jokers direction by tilting your head as much as you could with his grip still strong on your neck, the contours of his face were lit by the light fragments.

You jumped, the scars around his mouth were so much more noticeable in the dim light. Just as he had done before, he spun you back around so that you could not face him. The room was already cold, but now, you felt even more cold than before, your bare feet frozen and your breath visible by the same dim light that lit up the contours of the room around you. His hand traced your neck again, like he was _feeling_ you. You could feel his body slowly pressing closer against yours, and soon, his chest was in perfect way with your back. You couldn't help but squirm, it was such an odd feeling- yet unfortunately familiar. The feel of the painful Botox injection was being pressed down mercilessly. Soon your ear felt warm, and you could see his breath becoming visible on the left side of your face.

"This is fucken' crazy..." You whispered.

"Craziness is a point of view" He said. He was so close to your ear that you could hear the smacking of his lips in his regular twitchy fashion. You could feel his hand remaining on your neck, but now, he began to put more pressure on your throat- causing you to immediately back your neck up...until your head rested on his chest. Your hands began to shake slightly- the cold and your nerves were beginning to get shot. It was only a matter of time- he would wait or you to fall asleep, then he would make his move, hurt you, kill you- whatever it was...

"If you're going to do it- just do it already..." You said in a loud whisper, practically hissing at him.

"I have no idea what you could mean." He mocked you still rubbing his hands along the front of your neck.

"Would you fucking stop it already!" You said, still, for some reason in a whisper. "Running your grimy hands all over, just do it you son of a bitch- rip out my fucking throat out and be done with it!" You said your voice now rising, your outburst was surprising even you.

"You are so jumpy" He said happily as he took his over hand and traced it over your lips. Even though you were not facing him you could tell that he was smiling. You shook your head every which way to avoid him. Just as quick as he put his hand on your lips, he took them off. That cut of yours isn't healing as well as you thought. He said- almost reading your mind from the beginning. He knew that the scar was all you cared about.

You remained quiet struggling against his raw power. "Did you think I didn't know?" He questioned into your ear. "You...People, you're all the same..." He raised the hand that wasn't wrapped around your neck. "You're so consumed in all your vanity." He said flashing his hands as he spoke. "Cuz thats what it's all about for you isn't it? Your looks, your money. I don't have any of those things and look how good I turned out." He smiled.

"Yeah, a real model citizen." You mocked. He breathed through his nose loudly. Then tightened his grip around your neck- but still not choking you.

"See," He laughed out of frustration, then, smacked his lips, "you don't even notice it. None of you do." He sighed to himself over dramatically. "Mobsters..." He lowered his voice, "Gotham deserves a better class of criminal...And I'm gonna' give it to them..." He finished. You didn't answer him, you figured that remaining quiet with your back turned was the best remedy. "What's wrong? No commentary from the peanut gallery?" He mocked your silence directly.

"Why bother? What good has it done me do far?" You admitted in defeat.

"Finally, you're learning-" He began

"And you're loony tunes." You interrupted him in a vicious attitude.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't stay quiet. For a moment there," He said breathing down your neck, "I thought you were giving up." You felt a wet tingle on the back of your neck- and knew immediately that he had put his lips to your skin. You theatrically shuddered- unable to stop your reaction. "Hope is such a fragile thing, crumbling at the first sign of weakness..." If there was one thing he was right about- it was that last statement). If a kiss could make you fumble- than anything else would make you crumble... You became amazed at how you would deny everything he said- yet when he gave you examples- you could do nothing but recognize his correctness. He was quiet for a few seconds, but his torment was long from over. "What's wrong? You don't still think you're getting out of here do you?" He taunted mercilessly. "Hey- hey," He repeated insanely, "Maybe Batman will save you." He began to laugh loudly, hurting your ear.

You winced at the thought, never before had you ever paid any attention to any of this. The Joker, the Batman, none of them. If only you had paid more attention, perhaps you would have been more savvy. Perhaps you would not be here...

"Oh wait," He said, this time sounding like a person who had made an error, "do you think the Batman would save a heartless killer?" He reminded you of your last incident (as if you needed reminding), practically begging you to cry. And for all his torture- he couldn't be more right, the Batman had enough to deal with, saving innocent civilians. The LAST thing on his list would be saving one of Maroni's people. Well, EX- people, you reminded yourself, setting off an instant infuriation.

"I wonder what Maroni is doing right now- do you think the Batman would have saved him if he hadn't coward and set you up instead?" He said pretending to be mesmerized by the mystery.

"Shut up." You said at once, attempting to stop him before he continued. The damage was building up again, and your eyes filed with tears. You hated Maroni, and every second the passed by you hated him more. He didn't have to make you take the blow- he could have easily used someone else. But he knew no one would want to be in charge more than you. No one had worked as hard...He was spiting on you...You felt a sudden coldness around your neck, he had lifted his hand off. Then, quickly you could feel that he was letting you go completely. You scrambled to get away from his body, and moved to the other side of the room, backing yourself up against the wall.

He leaned against the door lazily as he had done before and tilted his head, always watching you while he did anything. His silhouette visible by the dim seeping light, "You know," the Joker stared up again moving some of his greasy hair from his face, "it isn't even really my fault you here at all... I mean, if Maroni hadn't put you in charge that day..." He shrugged and frowned- pretending to be stumped, "who knows." He finished.

You were about to speak when something stopped you, what, you could not seem to explain, and before you could grasp it, he spoke again. "He owes me." He said, sounding almost like he was making sense, not in any kind of angry of violent fashion. "And you of all people should know that in the mob, an IOU is better than cash itself." He said leaning forward slightly. "So really, all your hard work, all your sacrifice, just went out the window." He began to smile and soon a laugh erupted form his mouth. "You must see it! It's hilarious. He played you! And he did it so well that you didn't even know you were in the game!" He said bouncing with laughter.

You broke, "The GAME!?" You yelled slightly. "It wasn't a game!!! It was real life! You can't just turn on people, and he's going to see that eventually!!! Mark my words!" You said, your voice wreaking with more vengeance than ever before. "Maroni is a filthy sleaze ball, and I'm sorry I ever got mixed up with his kind!"

"Face it, he kept you around as a joke." The Joker continued to push you.

"Bad joke- A SICK FUCKEN JOKE!" You added. He continued to stare at you with a smile on his face. It was strange, most times, when you looked at him he either didn't care less or was taking a remarkable amount pleasure in hurting you. "How the hell do you do it huh?" You asked him, tears in your eyes, "How can you just turn on people the way you do?" You asked him. "You called it a game...Well what the fuck kind of game allows for turning on people and telling nothing but lies?...What kind of game has no rules?" You continued to ask rhetorically.

He didn't answer right away, he sat across the room still staring at you tapping his fingers on his thighs. Then slowly he leaned forward again, "A game of strategy." He said slyly, actually answering your rhetorical question. You swallowed hard and looked away from him as fast as you could to hide your tears. The last thing you wanted was him to see you cry again. He'd seen it before, but every time he did it made you hurt...Staying tough was one of the number one things you had been taught in life. And being here, with this maniac was making it more difficult than you could have ever imagined.

**Hope you guys really enjoyed this one It took a while but I just hope it was worth it. Feel free to contact me with concerns or questions. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sympathy for the Devil

**Hey all- I know I know it's been a very long tie comming but I certainly am most pleased to introduce the newest chapter to you. I hope you enjoy it! I am very sorry, I have had so many projects in terms of writing going on and IWTV has been my main conern (as many of you know). The Joker is a VERY difficult character for me to emulate- asyou can imagine. So, it take a but longer fo rme to produce for this story. My only hope is that you guys will know that it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

It was silent for a long while, and you winced for some time- trying to make sense of everything. 'A game of strategy.... WHAT an answer!' You thought to yourself- going positively insane with fear and loathing. You hated the joker- HATED him. But you seemed to seethe even more violently towards Maroni. 'How could he do this to me?, how could he do this to me?, how could he do this to me?' You repeated over and over again in your mind. It became a clutch that you wanted to grab onto and never let go. For all the jokers crazy banter he as right- Maroni kept you there was a sick joke. He used you when he wanted you- and certainly used you when he NEEDED you. It was all so clear- here you were in this prison, lying only meters away from the most feared mass murdering criminal in Gotham- and it was all because of him.

You herd a noise, like the sound of feet dragging- you jumped right away, opening you eyes and backing up against the wall again. Straight ahead you saw him, his back against the wall of the door still, blocking your exit. His head was hanging low, and his eyes: closed. It became apparent right away that he has fallen asleep. You winced, and leaned slightly forward.

He jerked again violently and you retreated from your lean. It as not like a normal sleep-like jerk at all. His were very fast, and very; insane. 'He's out cold...' You said to yourself, bewildered. 'I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he said it was time for bed.'

You moved slowly and cautiously, trying to find a spot against the wall farthest away from him. Slowly you treaded, moving with ever bit of poise you could capture. You laid down and curled into a ball, the floor was cold and still you had to hold your shirt closed around your body.

'He might be asleep, but I sure as hell can't...Asleep or not- what if he wakes up- who knows what this son of a bitch could do to me while I'm asleep...You continues to watch him, second after second, and minute after minute. It was not helping- the time only made you more weary and your eyes and body was not prepared for such a fight against time.... 'I can't be falling asleep....' You reminded yourself. 'seriously... I can't seep...' Your eyes closed for a few seconds, and you tried to focus on the joker each time your opened them, but every time the image got more blurry. Finally, you surrendered...

(hours later)

Your body was stiff, your neck aching with the pain of no pillow and a pained swollen shoulder. Your eye balls felt literally bruised and glued together with a mixture of tears and eye secretion. Your lips opened with little resistance as you spoke to yourself quietly; "Where...Where am I?" You looked around the room and noticed the rather obvious beams of strong light trickling through the cracks where the walls joined. You realized that you were sleeping on a floor,

BANG

You jumped off the ground quicker then the sound of the pending gunshot hot its target. You knew exactly where you were. "Oh shit! Did I fall asleep? Actually fall asleep.?" You looked around the room frantically and felt every inch of your body- as though you were trying to feel that you were completely intact. You felt a heavier fabric draped on your shoulders. Slowly, you lifted the sleeve of the article and saw the purple cloth it exhibited. You let out a small disgusted peep fro your lips and threw it across the way. It was _his _blazer, full of his smell and painful essence. You looked around the room- straight to where _he _had fallen asleep last night. He was no longer there and this alarmed you more then if he were there still, sleeping away.

There was a gunshot fired, for whom it was for you had no idea still. Quickly you stood up- your shirt hanging open completely and your mind running wild with the thoughts of a possible escape. "My ankle...." You looked straight down and saw that you no longer felt any kind of pain in your leg area. it likely healed through the night as your rested it. everything else managed to replace the pain. Aching in every place you had gotten beaten since your abduction. You walked towards the door and placed your hand on the knob. For a second you paused, considering what you were doing...."why did he leave me here? Why the fuck would he just get up and leave?" You asked yourself almost angrily. There was no doubt that the joker had you on the ropes- questioning yourself and everything around you. Last night, he left you unharmed, and even stranger he placed his jacket over your shivering body. The more questions you asked the more you wanted to get out. You remembered what had happened last night....How you had killed Gambol...How the Joker put his hands all over your body...What he said you last night that seemed to make so much sense...And how much that scared you. He made sense....This was insanity- and absolute mentally unsound consideration to make. The joker was ill- mentally ill and to suggest that he was of sound mind and making legitimate statements said something about your own sanity.

You winced and perhaps ignored your own discretion. You opened the door immediately- fast enough to avoid any kind of creaking. You opened your eyes and looked around the room..."Empty..." You said under your breath.

The tattered mattresses and pieces of torn insolation lied lifelessly next to the destroyed television. There was glass all over the floor, the jokers men- nowhere to be found...

"Wait..." Your head was beginning to click in a way that you had no assumed before. Everything was much too easy..."Why would he let me just get away like this? He had plans....Or so he said..." You thought more deeply- the Joker liked to screw around with peoples emotions, and you knew it. Perhaps he just wanted you to leave- go into the world just as screwed up as him...Take the revenge on Maroni that you would have taken regardless of his interference... But then again you were thinking a great deal. Too much thinking was never good- not for anyone. Not this kind of thinking. Everything you were thinking was one big riddle. A joke of epic proportions; made to make you confused. Maybe his whole idea was to make you think- drive_ yourself_ insane.

BANG!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" You yelled out. You shook feverishly and hit the ground in an instant covering your head. You looked up and saw that the doorknob of the still open door had been blow off completely. The sound of the cheap tin had hit the ground in several areas across the room. Keeping your hands over your head you looked around the room, your breathing gnarled and irregular. You looked to your right, slightly behind you- right in your blind spot where the frames of your glasses would have prevented any kind of vision.

And there, standing strong, was the Joker. You stood up slowly and sat on your behind, your arms flung behind you in terror, you began to breath more deeply than before- kkklkn the pain you were in for now that he knew you had tried to escape. Your shirt was wide open and limply fall to the sides of your body. He had the gun in one hand and was looking much "greener" than usual. He had removed his blazer from the blood that you had drenched him in last night. He had obviously left it on your shoulders in the same evening. An act that to this very moment you could not understand the motive.

The lowered the gun and began to walk forward with a serious face. He shook the gun off his hand like swatting away a pestilent fly, sloppily trying to shake it off the hold it had on his index finger... That dreaded smile appeared across his face, each step making him closer than the last. "Sleep well?" He said mockingly. "I assumed you did, committing heinous crimes will do that to a person." His steps continued, ever bouncy and energized.

He stood right over you, and you slowly tried to back up- pushing yourself by your hands. His eyes were on yours for a half a second, then he looked over your body once, whilst smacking his lips together very annoyingly so. "Not bad by the way, this is a good look for you." He said baring his yellowing teeth-referring to your half naked appearance .

"Don't." Was all you could say. Once and with an irritated attitude. You closed your eyes in agony. What you meant by 'don't'- you had no idea. It was resembling far too many emotions; it meant: don't touch me, don't look at me. It meant: don't bring that up again. And perhaps most importantly, it meant: please don't do this anymore...

"You have my blazer and I want it back." He answered strangely.

You blinked and shook your head slightly, "You...gave it to me...It's in the closet."

He turned his heal and walked back into the room. He picked up the blazer and put it back on, the blood stains now soaked in, leaving coagulated black imprints. He straightened himself out, collar and cuffs included taking his sweet time as you laid there helpless and anticipating. He looked back down at you.

"Couldn't exactly have you shivering all night. Its just not chivalrous." He mocked. It was then you realized that it was all a joke. 'Another joke...' you thought.

"Yes, because you've been acting like such a gentlemen..." You countered sarcastically.

He reached into the breast pocket of his vest and puled out another hand gun. 'How many fuckin' guns does this lunatic have?' you thought.

He took the gun and held it to your temple with no warning. "Up, up, up." He instructed in a derided tone.

You locked all your joints and stood up as straight as you possibly could. Slowly you got off the ground and eased your way into a fully upright position.

He pressed the gun into the flesh of your temple slightly more than before. You winced and prepared for a possible earth shattering bang. He started laughing completely unhinged and crazed. His face got close to yours and you backed your face up in reaction. He took hold of the other side o your face with his right hand and brought it back to his. His forehead leaning against the side of the gun and your head just above your ear. He laughed, "I'm not going to kill you! I'm not. So just give up that hope." He continued to giggle.

"It wasn't a hope." You answered shakily. His laughter stopped and he backed away slowly, the gun no longer pointed at you. But instead he held it to his own temple, swirling it around that one dangerous area. "I don't buy it doll face." He said again. He lunged forward and grabbed your wrist tightly. He took the gun and placed it into your hand. Your heart began to race instantly, was he seriously doing this again, giving you the chance to kill him. 'He really is insane- suicidal more like it. What a moron! If he thinks I'm not going to blow his head off he's more fucked than I imagined!' You thought.

"Let's test my theory shall we?" He smacked his lips and held your wrist (gun in hand) to his temple once again. "You couldn't do it last time- you didn't have the moxie. But lets see just how much spunk you got now. Now that you're a certified killer. Hrm?" You took in a few deep breaths- this was it- this would all be over- just one pull of the trigger. Just one...Your hands were shaking and your body just as limp as before. He took his hand off your wrist and placed his hands at his side. "Do it. Hit me. I want you to hit me. Give it to me common." He started to mumbled under his breath insanely. you swallowed once again as your listened to his deranged babble. "This is it...It's all over."

You tightened your index finger around the trigger and felt it beginning to bend under your grasp. Slowly you continued to pull- you winced and turned your head slightly...

Click.

You awaited the loud thundering kaboom. The one that would have been the head of the hallelujah chorus. You opened your eyes immediately and looked at the gun. You pulled the trigger again.

Click.

And again,

Click

Again, and again and again,

Click . Click. Click.

Nothing. Out of bullets.

He stood there for a moment, then he threw your wrist and grabbed you from the sides of your arms. He brought you close to him, inches away from his face. "Called your bluff." He flipped you around and forced you to your knees. You let out a slight scream from the pain. He leaned in close to your ear, "But, you were gonna' kill me. Looks like you did learn something after all."

He got down to your level and you could hear the fling and landing of the gun across the room. "Would have loved it if you hit me though." He said again. "What happened to you? You used to be fun." He laughed slightly, breathing down your neck. "You of all people should know- a mob whore. Everything is more fun if you play rough... Contact sports, snowball fights...Attraction." He said placing his right hand on your upper thigh.

He had no weapon that you knew of so you fought him undoubtedly. Elbowing him in the chest. It was a reflex of sorts. Having your ass grabbed every two minutes in the mob made it compulsory. Each time a guy did it- it didn't get easier to accept.

The joker let out a scream that hurt your ear, and you winced in succession. "There's that fight!" He remarked as he hunched over. You stood up and began to run when you heard him scrambling behind you.

He grabbed you by the back of your already ripped shirt and pulled on it tightly. You struggled in a big way and finally let him have the shirt. It came off easily, exposing your bra and upper body completely. Still you tried running. If you made it to the door you would be able to get some help. You didn't care anymore if you were half dressed.

You found yourself reaching the doorknob bar latch of the doorway when suddenly your scalp began to hurt and your head was thrown forcefully against the metal. It was hard, but not enough to disorient you. You let out a loud scream and you could tell that you had a bump forming on your head.

"Quit playing this game..." You said out loud.

"I like this game." He interrupted instantly. "You don't have the right to do this..." You struggled with speaking and making sure you were alright from the head trauma.

"The right?" He asked sounding interested. A terrible charade. "Did you have the right to kill Gambol? Did Maroni have the right to trade you off like some pierce of garbage on the side of the road?" He defamed your mercilessly.

You stopped. Staring at the ground. 'Why the hell does he keep making sense....He should never make sense...' "No. No you're wrong."

"Am I? I don't think so babe." He said picking you up by the arm and throwing you onto a piece of insolation near by. As you laid there he sat on the rundown coffee table only about a half a meter away. "I think you know I'm making sense. You're just stuck in your mainstream mentality." He leaned forward, "Snap out of it." He said snapping his fingers together.

You starred at him for a few minutes watching him watching you. The seconds ticked by and he folded his arms over his chest boldly. You could see him smacking his lips like he always did. "Just let it take over." He said looking seriously into his own speech. "I'm telling you what so many of these sewer rats will never get the chance to learn." He said in all seriousness.

You closed your eyes and looked to the ground. Purposely clouding your thoughts with anything else but what he was saying to you. 'He's right- NO- no...Oh shit I'm on insolation, this stuff is filled with microscopic glass fibers. This whole side of my body with be cut in just a few hours...The joker is making sense...Maroni deserves whatever I dish out. What's one more person? NO!' You thought wincing even more than before.

"I saw you last night." He said. Your eyes sprung open and focused on him immediately, breaking your original train of thought. His head fell limply until his chin touched his chest, and he looked at you from the top of his eyes.

You didn't know what he meant, 'What the hell? What did he see?' You shook your head slightly, confused.

"Don't be coy." He said shaking his head a few times. "You were looking at the scars."

Your confused look faded and your eyes grew slightly wider. He caught you. You were looking at his scars, and how much worse it was lit by the beams of light shining though the cracks of the tattered walls.

Your eyes moved away from his and you shifted in your position awkwardly. As much as you wanted to help it, you couldn't any more. You didn't even have the time to fight it off. Your eyes had a mind of their own, traveling to his scars, hidden slightly behind the layers of make up.

You swallowed and you made your eyes look away. But it was too quick of a transition and it was easily noticed.

He tilted his head keeping his eyes on one place, on your face. "Oh you look nervous. Still the scars?" He asked in fake concern. You shook your head right away. Whatever was coming couldn't be good. And you wanted nothing to do with it.

"Wanna' know how I got em?" He asked this time sounding much more interested and lively. You continued to shake your head. An on looker would have assumed your were insane. 'Oh God...I can't take this much longer...' You thought, running the statement over and over again through your mind. He began none the less, taking no heed to your apparent disgust and worrisome attitude. He leaned his head over slightly and smacked his lips together, "My father was... A drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not-one-bit. So - me watching - he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it! Turns to me, and he says, 'why so serious?'" He got up from his chair and strode over to you, he reached into his bottomless breast pocket, and pulled out his nifty shank. The same one that he had discarded against the light bulb the other night. You shifted in your position, your face utterly distorted from the tale that was being lavished upon you, he slowly and animalisticly lowered his body onto yours and placed the shank to the inside of your mouth strategically. You began to shake wildly, the blade cutting at your sides slightly, "He comes at me with the knife... 'Why so serious? He sticks the blade in my mouth... 'Let's put a smile on that face!' And...Why so serious?" He asked you mockingly as he stared into your eyes deeply.

His expression was not the usual sick, fun loving attitude that he usually had. Instead, it read nothing but pure destruction. He didn't look like he was taking pleasure in sticking the knife in your mouth, nor did he look like he was about to enjoy it anytime soon. The knife was still there, limply cutting away in the smallest way at the side of your cheek. But in that moment you didn't know how to feel, there was so little pain that you couldn't believe your own body...

The feeling in your body was something more... Something that you were afraid to feel...You stomach lurched at the thought, and you begged your mind not to think about it. You squirmed and winced slightly under his body, his face still close to your own. Your heart raced as your realized what you were feeling, the exact emotion that you never thought you would feel for this monster...The last thing you would ever want to feel for him. The stockholm issue of the hour.. You felt some kind of pity.

Or worse...A kind of Sympathy...For the Devil...

****** FOR FANS OF THE STORY: I just want fans of this story to have available to them everything that the readers of myother story have. Therefore I am pleased to introduce a fan page on facebook fr Sympathy for the Devil: A Joker story. Please visiti it and join. You get get the opportunity to talk to other fans as well as post fan banners and what not, see when I plan to update the next chapter etc. etc. I would greatly appricate if you gys would join. It takes me a long time to write this story mostly because I put it on the back burner. If I had the slightest inclination that this story was as popular as my IWTV one then I certainly would nt take so long to post. I would give it the equal attention that I would give the IWTV story. Please join, post, etc. etc. I do NOT run the site however I am very close with the fan thats runs it and I fill him in on what I want posted almost every week. Here is the link, show your support! Hope to see you there!: .com/pages/Sympathy-for-the-Devil-A-Joker-Story-By-Prosati/62767717765?ref=ts**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
